Rewritten
by livi510
Summary: Ok, sucky summary and title...but oh well. A senior girl living in a rural town is changed when she meets THAT man again, after 12 years of living in a world of hurt. She’s part something that she wants no one to know about. And now she’s a member of The
1. Prologue: The Haunting

Summary: A senior girl living in a rural town is changed when she meets THAT man again, after 12 years of living in a world of hurt. She's part something that she wants no one to know about. And now she's a member of The English Protestant Knights, Hellsing. Possibly AlucardXOC…00 That's freaky...and Alucard's a bit OOC… I put the storyline 2 years ahead, so instead of in 1999, it's in 2001.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING SO LEAVE ME ALONE!! Although I wish I could. XD Wouldn't that be cool! D

Enjoy my story btw!

* * *

The red-clad vampire was enjoying the sight, and his job of being a vampire exterminator. So many ghouls he could kill.

* * *

I still ran through the forest with my newly acquired ability, at the speed HE and the other man I saw combined. A rustling of leaves came behind me, and as I shot, it was the army.

'Oh boy.' I shot with my left while slicing with my right. I nearly stopped in midair when I saw the next person I was going to kill…

* * *

'Heh. There's no way she can kill them all.' The vampire thought with a grin.

(A/N I suppose you should all know who this 'vampire' is…)

He slowly walked toward the scene of soon to be carnage and drew out his two guns, Jackal and Joshua.

* * *

It was Naomi-san I was going to kill. Naomi-san. I remembered the life and death fear I had twelve years ago.

I shouted. "DAMN IT!!" And that was the end of it. As I turned away from her falling body, I focused on the killing of the others until a gunshot rang out and literally exploded the ghoul that was about to strike at me from behind.

"Run, halfling." It was him. I didn't argue. He had a reason. I started at that insane speed toward the cliff, which was a monument (in a way) and a landmark. For some reason, it was the only cliff that reached over five miles in our area. Ghouls…I supposed they were, came at me from every direction, following me. I sliced the heads, the easiest target. A blow came at me from the right and a strong hand grasped my neck, pushing me against the tree. Memories came rushing into my head. And I saw one that was about my family.

My eyes were livid with anger. My face was in shadow as I saw the memory.

"You…." I glared at him with an eye…it was now becoming slightly slitted like HIS. "You were the one…WHO KILLED MY FAMILY!" In a crushing blow, I punched him to the right, but at the same time, he flung me in the direction of the cliff. I managed to land on my feet, but skidding back meanwhile. The edge of the cliff was under my feet. A glow in my hands and guns from the ground came materializing into my hands. I knew one thing that would kill vampires…silver bullets. With one in each hand, I noticed that the vampire also had a gun, and was running straight at me. Somehow, I was able to see how he moved and as soon as he was in front of me, I aimed one at his head, the other at his heart.

_Blam blam blam blam blam_

Two at each target, but the extra 'blam' was a shot to my head. It grazed my cheek but I was pushed over the cliff when he realized the danger. As I was falling back, I saw him disintegrating, and behind him, HIM. I plunged downward from the cliff.

'Dad, mom, at least I killed him for you.' That was my last thought as I fell further down the ten-mile cliff. The guns rose out my limp hands and dissipated above me back to the Earth. I closed my eyes and went unconscious.

-Normal POV-

Alucard saw the girl falling off the edge and dove off the edge of the cliff and caught the girl before she hit the ground. Not far from their landing spot was his master. Intrega Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. Her ruly long blond hair swished behind her as she turned to face Alucard.

"…" She looked at the girl carefully. "It's her, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Master."

"Get our ambulance." Alucard smirked, but did as his master told him.

-Dream-

_I'm alone…again…Naomi-san is gone…I'm sad…_I stood alone in a gray world. The sky was gray, the land a flat sheet of metal, no water, no food, no life. Except me. I shed a tear, and in the real world, I shed one too. The memory of my family dying kept racing through my head.

Run.

Run.

Don't look back.

Run.

Ghouls.

They're after me.

I see mom and dad.

They're with them.

I have to kill them.

He was...

He wasn't the real person.

I didn't get to kill him.

HE did.

I killed mom and dad.

They told me to.

I heard them inside me.

It's true.

Please…Don't be mad.

-Reality-

She slowly opened her eyes to the light…if there was any. Feeling wetness from her eyes, she wiped her sorrow away, forming a callous shell around her.

'Am I blind?' She saw the light from behind a door. "No." She sat up but a sharp pain raced through her side, causing her to clutch at the 'scar'. "Darn…" The door swung open, and in came HIM, accompanying him another man.

"What the hell do you want?" Glaring was her weakest defense. He was amused.

"Integra-sama wants to see you." The man next to HIM said.

"Oh joy."

"I suppose you might want those in the corner." He replied. 'Those in the corner' turned out be crutches. She figured, with the sharp pain also racing through her right leg. With her power, the concrete pushed the crutches toward her, and she got on her disability aid. In fact, she only needed one, since her left side was slicing her so much; she concluded she would only use one...or none.

"What does this 'Integra' want?"

"You'll find out soon, kendo girl." HE said.

"Shut the hell up." 'Kendo girl' replied with a vein pop.

A knock resounded in Integra's office, and with a 'Come in.' the three happy campers came in, but something different. Alucard was carrying her.

"TO HELL WITH THIS LET ME GO GOD DAMMIT!!" She was punching Integra's servant.

"My sincerest apologies, Integra-sama."

"It's okay, Walter." The man was oh-so-very-much enjoying his restraint to a girl in a rage.

"Apparently she hates your servant with some meaning to it, Integra-sama." And with a last punch, she was finally let down from her harborer of doom into an unceremonious heap on the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU!!" She held a fist up with a million popping veins. Walter helped her up, and with that, again, a memory process.

A flash of memories whizzed in her brain, Angel of Death, wire, techniques, killing, ghouls, slicing, silver, bullet, guns, barrel, werewolf, coffins, and mix of everything. The main thing she found helpful was the wire that he was able to wield.

Walter was unknowing to the process while she was in a flood. As soon as she was steady, the butler released her, and the memory flood stopped. She had to resist the urge to even clutch her head in that pain. It was the same with Alucard while he carried her. She learned even more about his techniques, which were pretty useful.

"As now that everything has settled down. Walter. Alucard." The two men bowed and left the room, well, at least Walter did. Alucard just went through the wall.

'So HE's Alucard.' She thought. Integra folded her hands and let out a puff of smoke from her lit cigar.

* * *

"As you know, you are a half-vampire." There was a pause, and she didn't say anything. "Vampires are a secret to the outside world, and cannot be exposed. Humans would die at a rate, and the world would maybe soon become the supernatural itself. Do you understand, girl? You must join Hellsing. Did you not notice when you were so mad at that Nosferatu that your eyes changed and you speed increased?

"You have two souls in that container of yours. One is yours, the other an ancient vampire older than Alucard. That other soul has been alive for nearly a thousand years. It will not die until the host will accept its existence and acknowledge it. But even so, you will come to be further from human, and may walk the Earth for millenniums to come. Those senses of yours will exceed any humans, and you have even more talents then I first thought.

"Seeing memories, transmutations, turning into vampire and back to human, understanding things at first glance—you understand why you cannot return back to the human world."

"I have nothing to do with your organization of Hellsing. I am fine living by myself. Then I simply won't acknowledge my other half. I would rather die than live forever. Humans are foolish to think of eternality."

"You are wrong." She looked at Integra. "By using your vampire side, you've already acknowledged it. Alucard observed after your anger. It is too late to turn back, kyuuketsuki."

"So that's basically my only option?" Integra didn't reply. "Might as well apply," She said with a sigh. "So my job is to kill worthless Nosferatu?" Integra's eyes narrowed.

"Do not be overconfident, halfling."

"I'm not." She wasn't looking at Integra, but away from her, an odd smile on her face with sorrowful eyes. "I don't have much of a reason to live for anyway." As she started to turn away, Integra commanded: "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"In order to see how you're going to fare, I will have you fight against Alucard." She smirked.

"Sure." Then with that, she continued down the road out the door. With a soft click, she was out in the hallway.

* * *

'Now where was I in?' Unknowing to her, Alucard emerged from the ceiling and landed behind her.

"In my room." She flinched but didn't do anything else.

"Why…the HELL…is it in YOUR room…??" Her right eye was twitching…a lot.

"My master said so." The kyuuketsuki's mouth lifted at the corners into an unusual smile. "And you are to fight against me."

"I take it you've been eavesdropping." Her fists clenched. "I want to ask you something." Silence and a breath. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" She turned to look at him. "Twelve years ago, in that house with my mother and father strewn on my sword like a skewer." Her body was now facing him. "Why the hell didn't you let me kill him!?" Her eyes were glowering at him.

"I did as my master ordered me to." She chewed her lip and closed her eyes, a single tear running from one eye.

"Forget it." She turned back and started down the hallway.

* * *

"My master." Alucard came through the walls of Integra's office.

"Yes, Alucard? What?" She picked out a Cuban cigar, even though that was illegal.

"Teh. Don't I have a 'Search and Destroy'?" He looked at her after smirking from under his outfit. "Other than to fight?"

"No." Walter was close by and lit the cigar for Integra. "We'll have the fight soon."

* * *

She stood alone in the pouring rain of cats and dogs, looking at the dull, gray, unchanging sky. A sharp pain erupted from her two backbones, this time stronger than the last time, occurring just a few weeks ago. A teacher had asked her if she was okay, and she had even skipped class due to the pain. But unlike last time, she had no response and sleek bat–like black wings unfolded from inside her, spreading out in the rain. Her face was tilted up, and with wings came lift, soon she was in the air with a wind surrounding her, flying back home.

'I don't like it here.' With a graceful land from the sky, she was in front of her 'home', and it was deserted. The wings, with a small crackle, folded back inside of her, and the skin healed as if nothing had ever been done. If it was deserted, since she saw police lines in front of every house. A policeman came out when he noticed her standing there.

"I'm sorry, this place is off limits."

"I live here, boy." She spat at him with a glare. "Get the other men out of my house!"

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you can't…" He trailed off with an intense scowl that was formed from her. "Uh…um…yes…" The man turned back to the house and talked to his commander. The commander nodded his head and looked at the girl. She stared without falter. The men shuffled out of her house and took down the police lines. The commander came up to her and was about to say something, but she walked by, remarking, "Yes, I know. Blood."

As soon as she saw that the police were out of sight, she walked across the floor into her home, and noticed that most of the furniture and things were still in place. Some of the cabinets were open along with the mess from the Nosferatu yesterday…or was it two days ago? No, yesterday. She walked into her own room and the blood was still there. With a cloth handy, she used her ability to 'strangle' all of the blood out of the tatami ground, and the blood rose up and into her hand, more like on the cloth. She dumped the cloth into a plastic bag and threw it into the trashcan. She sighed.

"I still have a week of school…" The planned schedule of her life ran through her head. "And I need to work on my three jobs…" Snatching a piece of paper and a pencil that was untouched in her room, she planned out her routine.

Monday-Friday: Up at 6:00. School at 7. End school at 2:04. Homework until 3:50, go to kendo. End at 5:30. Practice in forest until 8:50. Go to work at convenience store. End at 12. Go home, eat, sleep.

Saturday, Sunday: Up at 6:00. Finish homework if any, eat, go to work at 9. Go to bakery first for work, until 2:55. At 3, work at restaurant, until 8:55. At 9, go to convenience store until 12. Go home, eat, sleep.

When she finished her preparations for the next week, she suddenly remembered the prom and Ceremony.

'Shit…' The prom was on Monday, and the Ceremony was on Friday. 'I'll wear Naomi-san's kimonos for both. Or maybe one of her dresses for the Prom.' The prom was just to have fun, but still with a formal wear, and the same for the Ceremony. A gloved hand touched her shoulder.

"What…do you want?" It was Alucard behind her.

"Heh heh…I noticed the wings, and my master says to go back."

"No." She looked over her shoulder. "Not until I finish school and graduate, which is about in a week." Alucard raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't see it. "I promised Naomi-san I would." The prom and Ceremony came to her mind. "And tell Integra-sama that I have the prom and the Ceremony, and I need a guardian to go with me on both days. It's on the day after tomorrow and on Friday for the Ceremony." Alucard had the worst idea she could ever imagine. As she stood up to turn around and go to Naomi-san's room, Alucard suddenly…

"What do you think Alucard is doing?" Integra was getting irritated.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. And with the Millennium case, are they going with Ceras Victoria after the fight, Integra-sama?"

"Yes, and I've already gotten the 'Wild Geese' on hand, although I believe Alucard might have a little fun." Walter softly chuckled.

"Yes, I do believe so, Integra-sama. And I believe they are doing fine."

**WRONG. COMPLETELY WRONG.**

**

* * *

**I know it's probably boring, but I hope it gets better as I go on! D


	2. Fluff Time XD

ROAR continue on Chapter Two!

DISCLAIMER: HELLSING IS NOT MINE IN ANY WAY EXCEPT KATE IS MY OC!

**_"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_**

That was happening at the Naomi Residence. And Walter said it would be fine…"HELL NO HELL NO HELL NO HELL NO!!" She continued screaming and 'killing' Alucard. In other words, slapping his face rather hard and punching with her kendo sword out and slicing. Her heart was now going 'baku baku baku baku' and she had an IMMENSE blush on her face. Now Alucard's face was covered with red slap marks from her hand and sliced up.

-Earlier…-

When she turned around to 'travel' to Naomi-san's room to choose her outfit, Alucard was suddenly in front of her and had his arms around her waist. They were EXTREMELY close to each either, and luckily she had her arms in front of her, touching Alucard's chest. He could have kissed her if he wanted, but he decided that was too far for a day.

"I'LL be your guardian." He smiled devilishly. To hell with that, he was the devil. Her face was now flushed, and she was so embarrassed she completely ignored the flow of memories. She couldn't talk with all the surprise she had. Then she came back to reality and came…

**_"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_**

-Present…-

"Ouch…That hurt." Alucard had a mock face of hurt. In reality, it really didn't. She turned away still with a flushed face and dashed to Naomi-san's room. His face instantly changed to a smirk. 'She's even cuter when she blushes.' He thought.

Yup. He's in "love" head over heels with the half-vampire.

* * *

A ring from Integra's phone in her office rang.

'Alucard.'

"Alucard, what are you doing?!" She yelled into the phone. He was laughing his undead ass off on the other end.

"Apparently she wants to stay until she finishes school."

"And that would be??"

"In a week." Her loyal servant replied. "She also has the prom and a Ceremony." Integra suppressed a groan.

"And??"

"She needs a guardian for both days." Alucard was restraining to smile like a fool. "I said I'll be her guardian." Integra nearly fell out of her chair and was REALLY holding back to laugh. Her servant and a new vampire.

"Tch. Fine. Does she need only one guardian or two?"

"One, my Master." He smirked. "And she's already at work." Integra was surprised at the fact.

"She works?"

"Apparently yes, my Master." He picked up the paper lying on the table in her room. "Do you want her schedule?" The kyuuketsuki was enjoying this.

"Iie. But only what jobs."

"A bakery, restaurant, and a convenience store." Integra raised an eyebrow on the other end.

"Three jobs?" She recalled to the recent job. "Keep her out of reach from Millennium. And tell her about going to South America with Seras."

"Yes, my Master." The call ended.

* * *

Integra, in London, was having a hard time. She rubbed her temples. First finding the 1,000 year old vampire…almost a thousand years. Then going to South America. Sending Alucard on a 'Search and Destroy'.

'What…Am I going to do??'

* * *

Kate looked at the clock in Naomi-san's room. 4 PM.

"HOLY CRAP!! I'M LATE!!" She hastily put in a suitable outfit for her restaurant into a small bag and flipped her hair into a high ponytail, then with two revolutions around the pony tail, she inserted a black chopstick into the 'bun' and the end of her hair hung over the left side of her bun.

-The Restaurant- 

"Kate! You're late again!" Her boss exclaimed when she burst through the employee doors.

"I know! I'm sorry! I was in the hospital!"

"…I heard what happened to Naomi-san…" Kate looked up, the end of her hair swishing.

"It's ok…I'll make sure there's a proper burial in the way of her culture." As soon as she had changed, her outfit was a black skirt above her knees and a black blouse on top. She tied on her white lower apron and she dashed out to start serving.

At 8 was the surprise.

"Jake, for a party of two." The couple came up handing over an electronic device that was blinking. Kate had her two menus ready in her hand.

"Would you like the bar or a regular seat?" She asked.

"A regular seat would be fine." The man replied. Kate led the two to an unoccupied seat with only two chairs and set down the menus in front of them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes for your orders." The bell jangled from the front door. She rushed up to confront with her new customers.

"Welcome to…" But they were people she knew. It was Alucard in a suit, Integra-sama, and two others, a priest, by the look of it, and another man. Kate blinked rapidly a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing mirages. It really was Integra and Alucard. Alucard even LOOKED different… Turning her head to the right, she lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she was slightly shaking with laughter, her hair concealing her face for a few moments. Then she regained her posture, and it was obvious Integra wasn't in her best state, twitching away.

"How many?" The priest was looking at her as if she was from outer space.

"Two."

'That's odd.'

"Under what name?" Kate looked at Integra, but the other man spoke up.

"Maxwell."

'Eh? Wasn't that for the reserved room?'

"So is it the reserved room?"

"Yes." He replied. Kate picked up two menus and started walking toward the reserved room he had held in reserve for about two days. She opened the door and in went the men and woman. Alucard and the 'priest', which Kate assumed what he was, only stood in the corners of the room, Alucard close to Integra, the priest close to Maxwell, Kate vaguely thought. Only Integra and Maxwell sat at the table.

"I'll be back in a few moments for your order." Kate started a bow but stopped. "Actually, one more thing." She looked at the priest. "You were the one that tried to kill me, weren't you, twelve years ago, on THAT day, saying 'Iscariot. Thirteen Division. AMEN.'" With a bow while closing her eyes, she shut the door.

Maxwell flashed a glance at his escort after Kate had left.

"So was that your new servant, Integra?" Maxwell inquired with a curling lip.

"She is not my servant, and is free to choose whether or not she will be under me." The head master replied coolly. "Her name is Kate Naomi, free to be my 'servant' or not." She placed her hands in front of her, only showing her eyes. "And what is this 'killing?'"

* * *

Kate thought about the time when she had seen Alucard's memories earlier. It dealed with when Integra had first found him, as a corpse, until her Uncle Richard burst into the basement where her father had told her there was a secret weapon. That secret weapon was Alucard, without tasting any blood for 20 years.

Richard wanted her death painful, but as soon as Alucard had sensed blood, he immediately went to slice off a man's head in half and gulped the pouring blood into his mouth. Richard's gang sprang into action, but Alucard made a quick haste of it. Richard was the only man left, and as he shot bullets at him, Alucard was able to catch all bullets and slivered his hand. He approached Integra and knelt down before her, and he was now her servant.

It all began to make sense. That vampire on THAT day, her killing her parents. Alucard killed the accomplice, and she had run. Then that priest had come after her.

"Kate!" Her boss hacked her out of her trance. He came over. "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head, as if still in the memories. "Sorry…I was thinking about something."

"That's fine." Kate's boss had a soft spot for her, after he found out her past, and how hard her life was. Kate then left with a pitcher of water to refill, and after, went into the room to get their orders. She raised her hand and was about to knock on the door when she heard her name.

"Kate is not an ordinary girl, Maxwell. She is beyond anyone's skill. She can steal memories, manipulate them to her own, and more." Kate practically felt Integra's defensiveness and slight anger. "Answer me, Maxwell, that ghoul killing in the village was with Alexander, wasn't it?" Kate finally knocked on the door. Her intuition had been right. The voices in the room stopped, and she swung the door ajar, approaching the table.

"Would you like to start off with any drinks?"

"Red wine would be fine," Alucard said in the corner. Kate smiled inside.

"We would also like a bottle of that. That's all," Maxwell ended.

"I'll be back with your orders." She closed the door behind her and added up the total meanwhile. 50 bucks was a lot of money. Then add tax…oh giddy. Kate entered the winery and came out with 2 goblets and 2 bottles of wine. Once again, she knocked on the door to the reserved room and entered. Settling the bottles on the table, she took out a cork opener and unfastened the corks, pouring wine into the two goblets, and giving one of the wine bottles to Alucard. She slipped a piece of paper face down onto the table.

"Here is your tab." With a smile, she left and closed the door behind her. What she didn't notice was the hatred Alexander shot at her. Alucard didn't let that slip by. The men were now standing next to each other, since the long, droning conversation between their two masters had dulled the excitement of the day, at least Alucard's for sometime.

"Oh?" Alucard's eyes slid to his left, peering at his foe, a smirk curling up the corners of his mouth. He took a swig of the wine from the bottle.

(A/N Haha...I really had to put him drinking wine out of a bottle once…I wonder if I should at LEAST make him DRUNK...muahaha…once.)

Alexander Anderson didn't reply. He knew exactly what that girl was talking about. Before he had the chance to officially send her to the world of the dead, he had been interrupted in his work.

Kate was at the front desk updating the computer and all the records, and felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and saw it was her fill-in.

"Kate, your shift's over," The young man twinkled a smile. Kate's eyes became those upside-down U's, and sighed in relief inside.

"Hee…Thanks, Albert." She gathered her stuff and went inside the bathrooms to change.

After she was done, she checked up on the boss.

"Hiya, I'm going now." He nodded without looking at her, since it was basically impossible to look through that stack of papers. She took out her iPod, and started jamming. When she was walking toward the entrance, she became aware of the four approaching at the same time. Kate didn't do anything but walked out the door, heading toward her next destination. She sang the song softly while on the nearly deserted sidewalk. She was listening to her favorite artist, Utada Hikaru, and inside her music carrier, was her only 2 albums out so far and some released singles—along with Linkin Park—First Love, and Distance. She had some favorites from First Love. Automatic, Movin' On Without You, In My Room, and as for Distance, basically every song, but her favorite was Parody.

"Shinya housou

TEREBI ga aoi me de watashi o miteru

Ikura CHANERU wo kaete mo

Sono shisen wo furikirezu ni iru

"Reizoko no naka wa

Nando hozo ite mo onaji henji

Kiki nareta henji

TAIMULIMITTO wa mokuzen

Motto jikan ga iru

Let me be

"Oh, no, kore wa parody

Demo jibun wa life story

Watashi wo matte zuni tokei wa

Nani mo shiranai FURI shiteru

I know yoku aru hanashi

Demo jibun ni wa life story

Dare ka no mane jya nai watashi wa

Kore kara tsuduki o kakimasu

"Minna de onaji houkou he mukatteku

Kousoku douro

Tada no guuzen nanda yo

Michi ga wakareru toki wa totsuzen

"Nanagai made isoi de onegai ne

Igai to semai EREBETAA

Dare mo inai kara anshin

Omoiyari kara

Set me free

"Oh no, dore mo parody

demo dare date true story

Chikara o dasezuni anata wa

Nani mo iranai FURI shiteru

I know yoku nita futari

Demo iso au bakari

Chikara o irezuni watashi wa

Kore kara tsuduki o yomimasu

"Oh no, kore mo tabun parody

Kitto tannin ni wa fake story

Jibun no kusushika hakenai

Sore de arukerun dakara ii

I know yoku aru hanashi

Demo jibun ni wa real story

Tsuduki o matta zuni watashi wa

Kore kara kimi ni ai ni iku yo"

Kate smiled at the end of the song, since she had been softly singing with the song and did match Utada's pitch. She heard through the silence a swish of cloth and out appeared the favorite vampire of all time. Alucard. The song transferred to the alternative rock of Linkin Park, Forgotten.

The beginning chorus was promising, and the explosion combination of all the instruments suddenly was interesting. She liked the lead vocalist's tune in this song, Chester, who was just about screaming after his "singing", and the tune with Mike rapping was also captivating. Then the "world famous screaming" at a minute into the song, but it really wasn't that much of screaming.

Kate especially liked the part with the "Now you got me caught in the act/ You bring the thought back/ I'm telling you that /I see it right through you" and where Chester was actually screaming. It was the best part, she thought.

"Rather nice song, Kate." Kate herself was surprised that he knew her name. She hadn't even told Integra, much less Alucard. Then she wondered why she hadn't noticed earlier when Integra had said her name in the restaurant.

"Hm? What about it?" She wrapped up the earphones around the mp3 player, still humming to the beat still in her head. Kate was walking with a merry step, almost to the late-night convenience store. "So what are you doing here, Baka-chan?" He flinched at the informal calling and once again, she found herself face to face with him. An impulse to kill him would help now.

"My master said to keep a watch over you, until you return. And there is the case of going to South America." A confused expression spread across her face.

"South America? For what?"

"Millennium. They are so far, a group of Nazis that haven't been completely gone. From what Maxwell said, they were the primary support." She sighed.

"Anyway, don't forget I have the prom tomorrow Baka-chan from six to ten!" Her attitude was once upbeat again, skipping the rest of the way to her job with the beat of the song. The bell hanging from the door tinkled, and her companion looked up from a book.

"Hi Kate!" Her colleague observed Alucard. "And…"

"He's my guardian for now. He's Mr. Edward." Kate made that up on the spot. "Monica, that's Mr. Edward." She looked at Alucard. "Baka-chan, that's Monica." Monica was in a fit of giggles. Alucard didn't show it on the outside, but he was twitching. He was going to kill her someday. "Oh, and Monica, you can address him as 'Baka-chan'!" They both had wide grins plastered and were talking in low whispers. "We have the prom tomorrow!"

"Hee…I know. I want to see Nicole look like a retard." Monica replied. And then: "OH MY GOD, I want to see Chris!" Chris was the hottest boy in the high school, and his charm worked on basically everything. Alucard was sitting by, twitching all the way, not exactly profoundly happy that Kate found this 'Chris' hotter than him. The clock struck 11:30, and only one customer came, to buy water.

"Do you want to clean up shop?" Monica asked.

"'Kay." Kate was busy sweeping the floor while Monica stored all the cash into a storage box, eventually to be hidden behind in a locked room.

At 12, Alucard was going into active mode, while Monica and Kate were just about dead tired. Monica locked the door from the inside, and they both left, parting outside the store.

"See you!" Monica said. Kate only waved a hand. Alucard's observation was that her mood had dropped, so he took out a medicinal packet of blood.

"What the hell is that?"

"Medicinal blood." Kate sighed and walked back to her home. At home, she thought about her dress and went to Naomi-san's room while thinking of the homework she needed to do.

"Let's see…AP Cal…done. AP history…done. English…done too, no science, so everything's done!" She ended with a cheer. Looking at the clock, it was already 12:30 in the morning. Ruffling through Naomi-san's walking closet, she found a suitable but dressy dress, a strapless ruffled swishy sparkling white Christian Dior dress, barely touching the ground. It was the newest style, and Naomi-san had it modified to "skim" over the surface to match her white high heels height, and since Naomi-san and Kate were about the same height, the dress fit perfectly. It was a gift from her company. The shoes would be Naomi-san's white stylish Nicole high heels, about three and a half inches high. Kate nodded in satisfaction and decided that was enough for one day.

Rest didn't come soon enough. Alucard glided into the room she slept in, glancing at the sleeping figure. Yet with a start, the girl snapped her head at the "count".

"What the heck do you want?" Grumpy times are called not enough sleep.

"So you haven't slept yet?" The Dracula or whatever the heck he was called wasn't surprised.

"I can't, Alu-rin."

'Alu…rin?' Alucard thought while making up Plan A—kill the names. Flinging the covers aside, she stood up from her futon. "I haven't been able to since that day you and I first met. And insomnia." She drifted past him to the balcony, gently sliding the door aside. Kate didn't look at him as he came into the moonlight. "What are those wings on me?"

"It 's your vampire." He leaned against the balcony wall and looked at her. "And?"

"You're still going to be my guardian…" She thought of a name just for him. "Rin-rin?" The kyuuketsuki could hardly contain his smirk but at the same time almost frowning.

"Integra said so." Kate sighed and rubbed her eyes, then thought of the prom later today. It was past 12:30 midnight…by the way.

"Might as well get some sleep while I can…" She sauntered back into her room and settled on her bed, and the happy pair kept eye contact with each other. "What?" Alucard diverted his eyes away.

"Nothing." That fanged smile was smack on his face again. Kate felt the corners of her mouth pricking up and a blush spreading across her face.

"Are you flirting, mister Rin-rin?" The two vampires were on the verge of laughing…and if Alucard soon did that, it would be the end of the world. Figuratively. No answer followed, so the night became silent and Kate was able to get some rest. Alucard, on the other hand, had that once again devil look on him.

Kate's eyes fluttered open to the sight of sunlight streaming in.

"Boo." A voice resounded next to her left ear. She stiffly turned her head over to her left and sure enough, was Alucard lying right next to her staring at the ceiling (and probably having 'Drop Dead Sexy' written on him XDDD)…

**_"NANI!? HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT GODDAMN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_**

Yup...ending this chapter with some humor...I guess R&R please!


	3. Love Time

An explosive morning continues on! XDDDD

* * *

Kate's eyes fluttered open to the sight of sunlight streaming in.

"Boo." A voice resounded next to her left ear. She stiffly turned her head over to her left and sure enough, was Alucard lying right next to her staring at the ceiling (and probably having 'Drop Dead Sexy' written on him XDDD)…

**_"NANI!? HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT GODDAMN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_**

Yup…such a great way to start the day, with the world-killing vampire right next to you when you wake up. The punch…wasn't a great day. A silver bullet sliced his head off. And the Count spent about half the day without a head. Happy do da.

* * *

Kate shivered and flinched after the wake-up call. Alucard's voice echoed in her head.

"Sorry."

"URUSAI CHIKAN!" Kate smacked the stump of his neck hard. REALLY hard. The body winced.

"Ow." She could visibly imagine Alucard in her head just grinning like a moronic perverted boy.

"I SAID URUSAI ERO-SENNIN!!" The shaken but billowing girl practically stabbed the stump. Yes, she learned that from the anime 'Naruto'. Alucard was at the time twitching his eyebrow.

'Perverted…' His eyebrow twitched (just imagine…). 'Hermit…!?' Kate glared at the body.

"I can hear you…" His body jerked. That insane light of the harbor of doom was in her eyes. All the more fun that Alucard couldn't see it. "And since it's the prom, we seniors don't have to go to school…muahaha…" Kate was doing this for fun, and she was enjoying it. Terror…yup.

It wasn't long—more like until 4 in the afternoon—that Alucard got his head back. They glared at one another and Kate stuck her tongue out.

"You deserved it, ero-sennin!" She pulled her eye. "BAH!" A sudden distortion of the room snapped throughout her vision. Kate blinked and on the outside, there was no sign of what happened. With a sigh, she announced, "I'll go change now" and ambled to her deceased guardian's room, but first to her room. Putting on a strapless bra, she then put on the showy dress. The kyuuketsuki soon figured she would need Alucard's help… unfortunately, with the zipper in the back that was so carefully concealed when the dress was actually on.

'Ne…baka-chan…' She mentally called out to Alucard.

"What?" He was suddenly in front of her. Kate would have jumped out of the unzipped dress if it weren't a boy.

"Uh…" A blush appeared on her face. "Can you help me with my zipper?" A cocked eyebrow went unseen and with deft hands, the Dracula/Alucard/Baka-chan/Ero-sennin/Assassin was soon done with the task and inside, marveled at how _**lovely**_ she was. Ahem…he then left the room to dress up in his own outfit. He would just wear a tuxedo, borrowed from Walter's special handmade…coughcoughcoughsorrywaltercoughcough.

Kate began doing her hair in Naomi-san's room, her bangs to the right in a diagonal line as she had always worn it, but in the back, a large but tidy bun. Then a white moonstone necklace varying shapes from a wide oval to a circle would be draped around the neck, at the middle a pear shaped rainbow moonstone pendant. The earrings would also be white moonstone, perfect ovals, one dangling and on top, another attached to the pin. She checked herself in the mirror, satisfied. By then, it was 5 o'clock, and with Walter appearing out of nowhere with a limousine, Alucard was AMAZINGLY waiting patiently and Kate walked out of the house with her set complete with the high heels. Walter and Alucard were just about ready to explode with a series of swoons…-.-'''''''

-Prom Location School-

When they arrived at the prom location at about 6:30, other lagging seniors were arriving. It normally didn't take an hour and a half just to get to the school, but today was traffic. Nicole was prancing around in front of the boys, trying to get any of the boys to go out with her. Kate simply ignored her when "Miss Prance Head" shot a smug look at her. The gates were now open to enter and at the entrance were teachers to check for names and if they had a guardian. While the two vampires were in line, the pair heard whisperings about them.

"…weird…"

"…who's that?"

"Yea…"

"…That monster…" Kate felt a twinge at her heart. She managed to play cool on the outside though. Alucard couldn't help but listen to the comments about Kate. He knew she was a hard worker, and nothing like they said. A new soft spot formed in Alucard's "dead" heart. The two were among the last to enter, and when Kate tread on the red carpet leading into the room, at least a five feet radius opened between her and the crowd.

"…Tch…"

"…Who does she…"

"Think…"

Alucard thought he saw a small sigh escape from her, and Kate turned to him. He hadn't noticed he was following her to a garden outside. The party went on, but still with that five-foot space.

"I'll go outside with you." Alucard said. Kate shook her head.

"It's okay." She glanced at the guardians in a corner separate from the partying seniors. "You can go and talk with them." The reluctant "gentleman" agreed with hesitation and with a last concerned glance (Oh my god, the world's about to end XD) he sauntered over to the group. Kate stepped out to the garden, taking a few more steps, away from the heat of the glares she received once a while and acquiring the fresh night air. The lonely young woman looked at the full moon, bigger and brighter than she had really thought. Behind her back, she held her left elbow with her right hand—and she had someone also looking out.

* * *

Chris watched Kate step out into the garden. She already looked pale when he first saw her enter the room, but now she seemed even paler in the moonlight. From the window, even ten to twenty feet away, he felt isolation. A nudge from his friend on the right drew him out of his thoughts. He had a retarded smile on his face.

"Checkin' her out Chris?" Chris scoffed.

"Shut up Reuben." On his left, a brown haired Alvin stared at her with disdain in his voice.

"She deserves it." He averted his head, facing the party. "It's true that she's a monster, right?" Mentally, Chris had the thought he would soon murder him.

"No. At least, I don't think so." Now, a flood of girls was bothering his conversation with his friends, all asking whether or not he would dance with them. To each asker, Chris said a polite "No". When the line was finally done in no more than three minutes, he silently walked outside to the garden.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared._

"Why aren't you inside with the rest having fun?" A voice drew Kate out from her trance at staring at the moon. She turned to her right, and saw Chris standing about nine feet behind her. "Too afraid that the boys are going to kiss you?" He teased. Her eyes avoided his eyes and stared back at the moon. Chris approached her and stood on her right. A silence lasted for some time before he asked another question.

_But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

"It's a nice moon, isn't it?" Kate's facial expression was surprise at the question. Then a smile spread, and replied:

"Yeah, it's pretty." The moon reflected off of her dark colored-eyes, and a glow seemed to come from her instead of the moon.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know_

"So tell me," Chris said. "Are you not inside just because of the boys in a rush to claim you," Once again, Chris teased. "Or for a different reason?" A tensioned silence overcame them.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done _

"Why aren't you with them?" Kate asked in an unconfident voice. "I'll just cause trouble for you." She skimmed a glance behind them, and already a bunch of girls looking about as good as steamed poo were now behind them, noses just about pressed into the windows. "Like the ones behind us." The distortion came again, this time lasting longer and a throbbing came to her head. Kate winced slightly and luckily Chris didn't notice. One of the fangirls stomped out to the two in "anger".

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

"Explain this, you weird monster!" Chris visibly twitched at her denouncing Kate like that. For heaven's sake, he had affection for her. Kate didn't reply and still looked at the moon. "HEY!" The fangirl slapped Kate's right cheek. Kate's head turned over to the left from the force, and another slap was about to come to the left when Kate caught her hand. With a weak stare into her assailant's eyes, the fangirl was obviously disgusted. But what the ignorant "lover" missed was the empty look in Kate's eyes.

_Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through _

"Eww!" The fangirl made a pathetic attempt to wrestle her wrist out of Kate's grip. Then a punch came from Kate, on the left to the fangirl, clouted again on the other side, and with that momentum, ripped the fangirl's necklace to wire and beads, then with a last move, chopped her at the neck, sending her skidding across the floor away from her. Kate managed to say a single word softly but loud enough for the crowd.

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

"Bitches." Then a move from a boy, Alvin, suddenly had his hand at her throat. He sent a growl from the deepest hatred for her.

"You're the monster." Kate didn't even try to pry his hands away. She just stood there with no emotion. Alvin started a motion to throw her to the side, but Chris interrupted and walloped Alvin in the face, and managed to catch Kate from the back. Alucard unfortunately…saw that. He was about to seriously have Alvin with a broken neck when Chris intervened. The only thing he felt was a relief, not envy…ahem…yet. At the time when Alvin was about to throw her, Kate thought she was going to have about twenty broken bones. Zamochit. Oh giddy. The art of breaking bones.

(A/N My brother told me that… It's from 'London Bridges' by James Patterson, so disclaimer right there.)

Chris let Kate steady herself on her feet and she muttered a muffled "Thank You". All the girls were in resentment for Kate, and Kate looked away with sadness, and started to walk away when Chris suddenly grabbed Kate's wrist and led her away in haste, away from the hatred. Kate tried to yank away, but he kept a firm grip. When they were finally secluded in the garden, he spun her to face him. He stared into her avoiding eyes.

"Kate." She still didn't look at him. "Kate, what's wrong?" Chris tried eye contact.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know_

"Kate." Kate suddenly started running. "Kate!" She entered a different part of the garden, and Chris first lost sight of her. Then he noticed a slip of white turn at a corner. Chris followed quickly, but when he turned the corner again, she was gone. Yet this place was a dead end, with the fountain in the middle, still quietly spurting.

In the middle was an artistic flowing of ribbons and a dolphin at the top, in a spray of graceful waves and in a playful position. Usually, he had thought it was mischievous and always happy, yet today it seemed sad. He ran along the circle, looking at the bush, and he noticed there was a gap, hardly noticeable probably even in daylight. Only an observant eye could have seen the gap.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done _

Chris gently pushed the brush apart, and behind after a foot was a clear path. The path seemed long, but he soon reached the end, and the sight he saw was exquisite. This explained the area where he couldn't find in the garden, the part that seemed had no entrance.

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
_

It was a large, still pond, with a Japanese-styled bridge over. Specially carved rocks rose up on the side, with another miniature pool filled with koi and another statue like the one outside in a smaller form next to the pool, the dolphin spouting water at its mouth like the larger version.

Stationed all around were cherry blossoms in full bloom, and due to the odd weather, they were at the peak of their beauty, and the swirling, glowing petals flowed out in the current of the wind. They swiveled and twisted with each other, almost like minute dolphins playing in the rough seas, entangled with one another and playing with Kate's hair, braiding the long strands and once done, leaving to soar up to heaven.

Kate was in the middle of the bridge, still looking at the full moon now high in the sky.

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty _

One of her pale hands extended out and touched the flying petals, smiling sadly as she did so. The petal leaped in her hand, showing off its talents, then with like a final kiss, did a bow and cartwheeled out. Another petal jumped into her hand, whirling like it was alive and dancing with an elegance. More exchanges came, like men challenging one another to have a date with her. Her eyes, for sometime, were more lively than he saw before, and still tracing the glowing pale pink petals as they rose into the sky. A gust of wind carried them higher, tickling her long hair and slightly lifting her dress. A small smile formed on her pallid lips, the line of petals lithely and lively.

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

* * *

An hour had already passed as Chris continued watching the splendor unravel in Kate's presence. They were like little men just never ending, waiting for their chance. Like she was a princess that was always in constant attention. Now if he could just get up to kiss her…

'Wait.' Chris shook his head and literally punched himself. 'What the hell am I thinking?' Then he noticed Kate looking around as the bell tolled in the distance.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

The petals' line then dispersed, as if it had never happened. Fragments of the dazzling flowers now floated randomly around, without order, floating up high and low, in chaos. Chris had the feeling this was how Kate felt. _  
_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

Kate turned away from the chaotic sight of the flowers and ran down the bridge, in the opposite direction from Chris, tears running down her face. He stepped out from the bush hiding him from her sight and started after her.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done _

"Kate!" Her name ripped out from his mouth as he chased after her. The girl looked back for a second, but when she noticed Chris following, she continued running away. Eventually Chris caught up to Kate, grabbing her right wrist firmly. Kate struggled to get away as her natural instinct would have it but she was instead in a bear hug. "Kate," Chris murmured to her. "What's wrong?" He knew it was only half an hour left till the Prom was over.

"Can't—BREATHE!" Was what she sounded out. Chris released his bear grip on her, but still holding her wrist.

"Well, since you're so down," He did a gentleman's bow. "Would you like to dance?" Kate wasn't sure whether he was serious or just teasing.

"…" She didn't reply even as he dragged her back to the dance floor. Girls shot her deadly looks as they noticed her coming back with the love of the school. Alucard wasn't with the other guardians in social time, but sitting in one of the comfy chairs with his legs crossed. Then he noticed Chris and Kate coming back. Holding hands. He played it cool though.

_  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
_

This would be the last song of the day, a slow song about love from an artist she didn't know, but it sounded nice.

"Chris…" The teasing boy looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I can't—don't know how to dance…" He laughed softly.

"Why?" His teasing came back. "Afraid of showing off?" A smile cracked her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It's okay. I bet it's only the adults who know how to dance." Other pairs began walking on the dance floor, "dancing" to the song. "See?" Kate nodded once.

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest _

Their dance resumed, and Chris saw that for a first-timer, Kate wasn't all that bad. She was unsure of her steps, but still graceful in terms. Then the song ended three minutes later, and the prom ended. Chris gave his "gentleman" bow, and gave a knowing wink that was rather scary.

_Leave out all the rest_

Alucard sat by, watching Kate with cautious eyes. He had enough to deal with once she was home. Especially the fight, and Kate sauntered over, still in that "dead" state. Walter was once again patiently waiting outside next to the limousine for God knows how long. Yet he informed us of talking to other drivers and extracting information that would be useful. They all sat in the comfy limo, Kate's hair undone already. Alucard sat next to her, and ruffled the end of her hair absently. She wasn't even paying attention, until she coughed. But it had blood, and he sensed it as soon as it was out of her mouth. Seizing her right hand, the imprint of the blood was there.

_  
Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well _

Alucard glared at her.

"Explain." He released the hand and crossed his arms. "Now." She scoffed lightly.

"And what? Now you're my dad?" She glared at him with equal force. "Ha. Ha. Not ha ha funny. Tch." She looked away and stared at the road ahead from the side windows. "I've been sick since the beginning of this year."

"You expect me to notice?" He hissed.

"Yes I do, goddamn it." Kate didn't even face him.

"Then why not telling Naomi-san?" Now she whirled around to face him.

"Oh so NOW you think about her??" She rolled her eyes and whirled back around. Alucard was frustrated.

"ARGH!" He rubbed his temples. "WHY are you so…so…!" The no-life-king for once was lost for words. Walter was glancing in the rearview mirror every once in a while, checking on the two vampires. They soon reached Kate's home, and when Kate and Alucard were unloaded, she said words of gratitude to Walter. The old butler merely dismissed it, saying it was from his master's orders.

"JUST EXPLAIN." Alucard was pissed off by the time they were inside, after Kate's shower.

"NO." She glared back. Alucard grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to the living room. Kate escaped back into her room and slammed onto her bed under the covers with one swift movement. Outside, Alucard sighed. "What do you want, DAD?" Kate said from inside. She swore that she felt Alucard blush as he stomped off, aware that nothing would change her mind.

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself _

_I can't be who you are_

Kate awoke a few times during the night, and it only turned out to be and hour's worth of sleep, always by her coughing of blood. There were two voices hushed in the hallway, and she slid the door open.

"If you're going to have late night conferences, Alucard, just do it elsewhere." She said while coughing. Turned out to be Chris standing in the doorway entrance to her home.

"Chris?" Kate approached them slowly, still coughing, and the smell of (ahem) virgin blood filled Alucard's nose. "What are you doing here?" She glared at Alucard.

"Explain, Alu-pyu." A smug smile was across his face, clearly saying "No".

"I…" Chris couldn't explain. "How do I say this?"

"Hunch?"

"Yeah." Teasing was consistent for him. "Too many thoughts about you." His smile shone, but he looked sheepish when he said the next sentence. "Can I stay for the night?"

"Uh…Why?"

"Please?" Kate shrugged.

"Sure…" She started walking to Naomi-san's room. "We only have two rooms, mine and Naomi-san's…" She looked at Chris. "And my room's off limit, so do you mind not sleeping on Naomi-san's bed though?" Chris shook his head.

"Then what about him?" He cocked a finger at Alucard. His look said "Not with him". An evil thought was now in her mind.

"He'll stay with you." Alucard shot a death glare. "Just don't kill each other." From the closet, she drew out the guest futon, and unrolled it along the extra space. Then she took out another for Alucard. "So what's the hurry?"

"…" Chris couldn't explain.

"Never mind." Two blankets came into her hands, and she set them out on the futons. Then two pillows followed.

"Thanks." Chris said.

"…No problem." Alucard was still in his usual dress outfit when she left the room.

"So what's with the outfit?" Chris asked Alucard, who was dressed in his usual vibrant red costume.

"Ignore it." His steely eyes where still focused on where Kate had exited and Chris shrugged, settling in the bed.

Back in Kate's room, she was hoping no deaths would occur from Alucard while lying in her bed. Sleep soon came.

_I can't be who you are_

(Linkin Park's Leave Out All The Rest from their latest album Minutes to Midnight)

* * *

The vampire rose up from his "bed" after he was certain Chris was asleep. Heck, who's ever heard of a vampire sleeping at night? Phasing through the front door, a stray black cat yowled and scurried away.

"Alucard." A voice said behind him. "What are you doing?" His trademark smirk came on.

"Is it not okay to admire the moon?" Kate sighed exasperatedly and didn't reply, turning back to the house. After Alucard was sure he heard the shouji door slide open and close, he waited a few more minutes and into the house once again. Picking up the phone…

**_"ALUCARD WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING ME AT MIDNIGHT!?"_** Integra's voice roared out from the phone.

Kate, meanwhile in the other room, sat up straight in her bed with an "EH!!" Slamming the shouji door open, she stomped up to Alucard and smacked him. After smacking her "master", she picked up the phone and with a gentle tone:

"Sorry, Integra-sama. I'm going to see that the midget doesn't call at this time." Shooting death glares at one another and luckily Chris was still asleep like a pig. Then the phone was grabbed out from Kate's hands and back into Alucard's.

"My master, I am simply going to acknowledge the fact to you that Kate is sick." Kate grasped the phone back and with a "Sorry, ignore the porkbun", the phone was back in it's cradle. She glared at Alucard but the effect was ruined when she had to cough again.

"You are driving me to the edge to bite you." He growled out through the steam of smoke erupting from his ears. If only Integra and Seras were there.

"Rapist." Kate replied with a flat tone. She rubbed her head… "Alucard, just IGNORE THE GODDAMN SICKNESS." and started bapping it against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The girl replied without stopping her bruising.

"Killing myself even more." This time it was Alucard to sigh. Unexpected to Kate, his two hands suddenly sandwiched her head and stopped the movement. "Let me go."

"N. O."

"You make it sound like K.O. DAD."

"Stop with the "dada" thing."

"And are you going to give me something in return?" Kate clenched his two wrists and pried them from her head. Turning around, a smile was on her face, but yet again, her eyes showing nothing. "Dad?"

"I told you to stop with that."

"And you sound like a dad, Dad." His head was in his hand after slapping his forehead. Then he ripped it off.

"NANI!?" She smacked the stump for about the fifth time inconsecutively. "BAKA!" The head was back in no time.

"I felt like doing that." He was amused at Kate's reaction. Kate sighed again, frustrated.

"Ohayo or whatever you say." She tramped to her room and once again, the shouji door closed. Sad life for a door.

"Ah, and one more thing." Alucard said outside.

"What?" Came the muffled reply.

"Integra would like you to go back for tomorrow."

"…Fine." Alucard smirked and went along doing his own stuff.

* * *

Kate was the first to wake at seven, and keeping her word, stayed instead of working. She put on a long black swishy skirt—once again barely skimming the ground—and a plain white T-shirt with a black trenchcoat outside, despite the weather. Opening the cupboard, she grabbed her bowl and spoon and Honeycombs. The Honeycombs tinkled into the ceramic bowl, and she splashed some soymilk over it. Simple and fast, and with the classical "Dracula" in her hand, the perfect breakfast anyone could have. Chris came in, and took a peek, taking no heed of the outfit.

"Nice house."

"…Tell Naomi-san that."

"Uh…Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem." Kate was still focused on the book. An awkward silence prevailed as Chris left without another word. Alucard was in the shadows, away from the sunlight. "I'm almost done." The girl said while continuing to read and eat.

"Is it the book?" A glance at him told her "Yes". Sighing, she threw it to the middle of the table. "It's nothing of true. Except for the vampire part and that you had a castle." She dumped the two items into the sink and rinsed them, then placing them in a drying rack. "Let me just clean up Naomi-san's room."

In the room, the two futons, blankets, and pillows—although when Chris woke up, Alucard made the bed seem like it was slept in—were out of their sheets and in the washing machine. The altar Kate had made was dusted, and the window was opened to the fresh air.

"Ja, Naomi-san." Kate said as she exited the room.

Alucard was once again outside.

"Hey, we could just run there." Kate said. "It's faster." A cocky grin was on her face. "Race you." Within a jiffy, she was gone and racing toward Hellsing HQ. Alucard sighed and followed.

Kate was already inside talking to Integra when Alucard arrived.

"You're late by a minute." His master said.

"It's daylight, and I hate it."

"Well, you'll bring Kate and introduce her to Wild Geese." His eyebrow cocked.

"The ones I scared the crap out of?"

"Yes, Alucard. Now move it." Kate was led away by Alucard toward a group of rowdy looking men. The men immediately straightened themselves up when they took heed of Alucard walking toward them.

"Did you try killing them, Alu-pyu?" Kate asked. "or should I say DAD?"

"Shut up with that." A vein pop was hidden but it was still a vein pop nonetheless.

"A migonette?" A man with a long braid and an eye patch said.

(A/N I have no idea if that's how it's spelled.)

"A migonette as another recruit, Pip?" The other men laughed. Kate, with devil eyes and a SCCCARRRRRYYY smirk, formed two GAU-8/A avenger guns, each twenty-two feet long, just reaching the doorway and enough room to shoot EVERY SINGLE man in that room.

"DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE…"

"AYYYYAAAIIAIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The men reacted to the two guns. Alucard was smirking the whole way, and put restraining hands on the two artillery machines. Vertical lines were concealing the all of the crew's face. They flattened themselves against the walls, trembling. The two gatling guns dissipated into the air.

"You are cowards." Alucard sneered at them from the side.

"So what's your name?" The man Pip said.

"…I have no need to mention mine." Kate replied, sticking her left hand into her skirt's concealed pocket.

"Kate." Alucard answered for her. With fire in her eyes, Kate was strangling the taller man with only her right hand and shaking him back and forth and thudding him against the ceiling and floor, causing a mini earthquake. Integra burst through the doors exclaiming:

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Then she noticed Kate effortlessly banging Alucard. Her arms were still pumping and she turned her head stiffly to face Integra with flames. She and all the others took back a step, sweatdropping, from one…to two…to twenty…to a googolplex…to infinity…But in fact, less than thirty seconds was the duration when Kate was strangling/causing earthquakes with Alucard. Alucard was on the floor in a tangle that no bone could do. The puppet rose back, cracking his neck.

"Wasn't that fun, DAD?" Kate said from the sideline. Integra cast a puzzled look at both vampires, while a dagger match was going on between the two.

"Dad?" Integra questioned with amusement. Alucard was on the verge of strangling Kate back and killing the rest. The "DAD" would stick to him. "I expect explanations, Alucard." Kate was smirking without the light in her eyes as she faced the Wild Geese.

"Well, as you know my name from Alu-pyu," Kate tilted her thumb at Alucard. "don't make me mad, one, and two, you can think that for yourself." At the Alu-pyu, Alucard was already drawing Jackal out. A smaller version of the gatling was back in Kate's hand, this time filled with exploding silver bullets loaded with cyanide.

"SHUT…UP…" Venom spat out from Alucard.

"Oh?" Kate had that insane smile of doom again. "This is new, Alu-pyu." She smirked and her eyes slid to the corners to make eye contact. "Getting angry and not controlling yourself."

"Alucard!" Integra's voice cut into the air. "Your fight is today, and I will NOT have it in a room with men vulnerable!"

"Tch." Kate still had her right arm outstretched and the GAU touching Alucard's cranium. She let her hand drop to her side and the GAU went back to the Earth in reverse process. The almost graduating girl still didn't face Integra. "Where?"

"Walter and I will show you." The master shot a look at Pip. "Your men are welcome, but be warned." The happy troopers followed Integra and the butler to a remote part of the headquarters, a special room with a kekkai.

"Kekkai, huh?" Kate glanced at the hidden spell paper on the wall. "But also keeping in the evil spirits who want to leave." Integra and the rest were dumbfounded. "Isn't that right?" Kate, to the others, was fondling air next to her about dog height. Yet to her, she was petting an Alaskan malamute. She continued talking while petting the dog. "They can get in, but not out. The kekkai is different than most I've seen…so far." She squatted next to the dog. "You want to get out, right?" The furry dog nodded and wagged its tail.

"Migonette, what are you speaking to?" Pip asked. Kate didn't hear. He took a step forward when Integra held up her hand.

"But this ward is only for the evil spirits to come in." Kate tilted her head. "So how did you get in here? Before the ward?" The dog was "talking" to her, in a way she knew she understood. The reason why the dog had come to her was before, he had met her. In a different soul and body. "I don't know how to do reversal though. Gomen…" The dog nudged her and brushed against Pip. The Frenchman jumped from the touch.

"What is zat!?" At that, Kate looked up and replied without any emotion.

"A dog spirit that knew me…the old me." She pointed at the wall where the spirits would enter. "There is where evil spirits come in, and they can't come out. Kekkai is a spiritual barrier. I never thought I would see spirits here…" Her eyes returned to the cold steel. "So let's get on, shall we?" Alucard was desperately trying not to kill her as she said it.

"Walter." Integra allowed.

"One. No weapons." Alucard twitched.

'Damn.' He thought.

"Two. You can't kill."

'Double damn.'

"Three. Don't kill the audience and the spirits, according to Kate-san."

'TRIPLE DAMN IT.'

"Arigato, Walter-san." Kate replied.

"Four. You can release your complete ability." His monocle glinted and his other eye glanced at the two.

'YYYYYEEEESSSSS.'

"Start."

* * *

So the battle begins!


	4. Blood and Fights

This is probably the longest chapter yet, so yeah...Enjoy!

* * *

"Walter." Integra allowed.

"One. No weapons." Alucard twitched.

'Damn.' He thought.

"Two. You can't kill."

'Double damn.'

"Three. Don't kill the audience and the spirits, according to Kate-san."

'TRIPLE DAMN IT.'

"Arigato, Walter-san." Kate replied.

"Four. You can release your complete ability." His monocle glinted and his other eye glanced at the two.

'YYYYYEEEESSSSS.'

"Start."

Alucard immediately started of with his release of Baskerville, the how-ever-many-eyed dog. Kate waited patiently, and the audience was confuzzled. Of course, Seras was thinking 'Oh my god, master's gonna really kill her.' With a swift movement, Kate was launched into the sky from her use of "alchemy" and ran along the wall with her skirt, trenchcoat, and hair trailing behind her, a razor sharp cement sword in her hand while yelling out a question.

"Walter-san, as long as I don't have a real weapon, this is okay, right?" From the corner of her eye, she saw the elderly man nod.

'All right. Good.' The cement was rising in places with spikes, attempting to catch Alucard. Baskerville…wasn't having too much fun. Kate saw the ruse with the dog, aiming at the head. She did a flip…and Alucard saw it too late.

"STOP!" Integra yelled, when Kate was about to slice off his head.

"Damn." The two said. Baskerville retreated from his biting stance, and Kate drew back.

"I was just going to have fun…" Kate muttered. The sword tip touched the ground, and the ground swallowed it. She slammed her palm against the wall, and everything went back to normal...Until she saw IT-A BIG FATASS E-VILE GHOST. "HOLY SHIT!" It was the same size as Alucard, and now, it had made itself visible. "WHAT AM I!?" Kate shrieked while sprinting away. "FOOD!?" A bullet whizzed by her face as one of the new recruits tried aiming at the intruder.

"Sorry!"

"SORRY!?" She shrieked. "SORRY!? THAT'S ALL YOU SAY!?" Kate gestured at the e-vile ghost. "YOU CAN'T KILL THE THING WITH **_GUNS_**!! IT'S CALLED SPIRITS!!" The dog was panting next to her, now both of them stationary. "How do you get rid of the barrier?" The dog nudged her hand and led it to the hidden spell paper. Kate fluttered her hand over the spot, and her palm was repelled back. The spirit for some reason lost interest in the group, and left. Pip and his group were especially relieved. Alucard and Integra with Walter were slightly befuddled.

"It's okay," Kate scratched the dog's head. "I think you can come."

-One Day Later…-

"Integra-sama asks for your presence, Kate-san." Walter approached the wandering young adult.

"Ah, arigato Walter-san." Kate bounded up the steps and knocked on the double doors leading into Integra's office.

"Integra, did you want me?" She looked up from papers scattered across her desk.

"Yes. It regards tomorrow's mission to South America. You remember the man Maxwell?" Kate nodded. "He has told me some information about Millennium, and it leads to South America. You, Seras, Alucard, and the Wild Geese will be going to accomplish the mission."

"I need to stay?" Her face crumpled into confusion. "But I have the Ceremony the day after."

"You must stay for this mission. Then you can leave."

"Oh. Thanks." Alucard came in, hearing his name, and Kate threw the lamp stationed on Integra's desk at him. "GET OUT!"

-Flashback-

Since the fight against each other, Kate and Alucard were both snarling dogs at one another. They utterly "hated" one another.

"Urusai." Kate said as they were forced to walk with Integra back to the main headquarters. Alucard didn't say anything.

-Reality-

The lamp shattered against his head, and the force knocked him back.

"Sorry, Integra, but I wasn't exactly happy. I'll fix it now." Her palm glowed, and the lamp's traumatized pieces came back into a whole. She walked over and picked up the lamp. Setting it on the desk, she stormed out afterwards. Alucard was on the floor picking himself up.

"Ouch. I should have been 'unconscious' from that."

"So what happened between you two?" Integra pried. "And I still demand the explanation of 'DAD'."

"You do remember when I told you she was sick?" Integra nodded once, stiffly, still recalling the call at midnight.

"She's getting worse, and she won't let anyone else treat it. What she's especially worried is the payment, and she's exhausting herself mentally and physically, which won't help us much when we go to _there_ or exterminating ghouls."

"And her anger?"

"I'm not exactly sure…but I do hate the names…and 'Dad' was me TRYING to help her." Integra sighed.

"Ignore it. Have you found a way to transport Seras?" Alucard smirked.

"It's classic. Tomorrow you'll see." Integra frowned and dismissed him.

-The Next Day…-

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** Seras cried from inside her coffin. **"LET ME OUT!!"** Alucard sat on the edge of the coffin, now all dressy. Kate was seriously laughing her head off at the sight of Alucard. It was so…odd, to see his usual mangled hair now all slicked down and in a suit. Even his tie wasn't the usual, now a multi-colored thingy with an eye.

"We finally decided to transport with a coffin." Integra was sweatdropping.

"This will never get through customs."

"There is no customs." Walter intervened.

"Why not?"

"It's a smuggling ship."

"Nani." Seras was bawling her heart out inside the coffin.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAVE ME!! PLEASEE!!"** Sobbing noises followed and Kate (Who was dressed in regular boy jeans and a black T-shirt) with a small black backpack finally got over the new costume and proceeded with helping the crew.

"You look different." Integra remarked. "And I thought you couldn't be in the sun."

"I can't walk around like that," Alucard replied. "I'll be in public as well." He slammed the coffin for Seras to be quiet. "As for the sun, it's not fatal for me, I only hate it."

-On the Plane-

Alucard was swirling wine around in his glass globlet, Kate on the opposite side of the plane jamming to her iPod, and Pip sitting across Alucard reading a magazine, wondering how vampires could even drink wine.

"Ne, Alucard." Kate asked the man, facing away. "It's happening tonight, isn't it?"

"Most likely." A few minutes later, she was dozing. Not soon after, she jerked awake and scared the crap out of Pip, who was watching her.

"Oh…it's just you." She was fondling the dog again. Alucard was amused at Pip's reaction.

"Watching her?" Alucard said.

"So?" Kate took out the earbuds and wrapped the cord lightly around the iPod and stuffed it into her pocket. The dog licked her cheek and she laughed, glomping the dog and burrowing her head into its furriness. Since it was a private plane with room to spare, she sat down on the ground and the dog weaved in and out of her grasp. Then it pounced on Alucard, who luckily put down the glass of wine just before. He was obviously shocked and Kate was rolling on the floor laughing her insides out. The dog licked his cheek and jumped off, smothering Kate in a bunch of fur. Then Kate paused when she realized something. Dogs don't have fur. They have hair.

"Um, Alucard?"

"What?"

"Dogs have hair, and not fur, right?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"'Cause this dog has fur and not hair."

"And?"

"Dogs don't usually have fur." She sat up, still stroking the 'dog', if that was what it was. "Oh well." Kate was having fun playing around with the dog and soon, tired out, the dog curled into a ball on one of the plane seats and fell asleep. Kate sat next to the dog also falling asleep.

-South America, Rio de Janeiro, Hotel "Lio"-

"This way." Pip said, and all the members of Wild Geese including him were dressed more formally. Kate entered at a different time, but still ending up in the same elevator, to decrease suspicion.

"Top floor." Alucard said from the check-in desk.

"Roger." Pip faced his men. "He said top floor."

-Night-

"It's getting interesting, isn't it?" Kate said with a grin on her face. Her outfit was now different, black boy jean shorts with a silver chain and one pendant saying 'Hell', a T-shirt that was black also with 'HELL' inscribed on the front in Alucard's red color, while on the back of the shirt were splashes of 'blood'. Her hair was up in a bun, but flattened without any sort of hairtie, and a cap covered the bun, turned more to the right, as her bangs covered the left side of her face.

She was careful to make the hair appear that she was a boy and not a girl. The cap was also black, and her trademark for today was "HELL" engraved in red on the front, and the appearance that blood was dripping from the word. Her shoes were still the same, black and streaks of red 'blood'. The other pair of clothes was carefully packed into her miniature backpack and inside Alucard's coffin, which was a miracle that he let her. Alucard was as well getting excited. He woke up Seras in time. A helicopter was outside, shining lights into the suite. Kate's eyes started changing color slowly, and the animal was next to her, now in a different mood.

"Wh-what is this?!" Seras exclaimed.

"Now," Alucard said. "Is time for the war." Outside were hundreds of people, ranging from cops to news reporters. The news spouted nonsense, naturally, hounds who would feast on the lies if they needed to. Kate wasn't discovered yet, and hung in the shadows.

"I'll be a surprise to those goddamn fools who long for eternity."

* * *

Pip, meanwhile, was dying because his usual show was canceled… and found out about Seras, Alucard, and Kate.

* * *

As for Integra, who was at HQ, was gnawing on her cigar, muttering.

"If you want your goddamn war, we'll give you your goddamn war."

* * *

A major was in glee; the scene was going how he wanted it to, with a blood-covered doctor and another man next to him.

* * *

Anderson was as well eager to know anything. "Show me hell."

* * *

Back at the scene in a tent, authorities were planning and pointing things out, while, a formally clad man was sitting at the end with his feet on the table. Things were most definitely working according to plan.

"Is this what you want, Mr. Tubalcain?"

"Good goood veerrry good." He clapped his hands in habit, provoking on the plan. "If you want to go to a land where there is no aging, work very hard."

The break in had begun.

* * *

"Secure!"

"Every floor is secure!"

"The entrance is secure!" A man counted to three with his fingers high in the air, and kicked open the door. The police swarmed in, and Alucard was standing next the window where the helicopter had gotten shots of them, with Seras and Kate hidden. Kate would come out after Alucard had done the first round.

"Don't touch," Alucard said, with his eye now widened in anticipation. "My coffin." He drew closer. "Get away from my coffin."

"Shoot." A police officer said. In amidst the chaos of Alucard being shot to 'death', Kate felt something happen to her, a transformation on her left side. Her right side was still the same, and this time, her kendo sword wasn't with her. It was back with Naomi-san. Her teeth clenched together.

"Weird bastard." One of the police said. "I told him to freeze."

"Well, our job's halfway done. There's supposed to be a girl." Another said.

"Go find her! When you find her, do the same as you did to this guy." Then Alucard's voice came from his body.

"You dogs." His trademark sneer was on what was left of his face. The police were shocked. "I see you've got plenty of power, but you dogs cannot kill me." The scattered pieces of him were coming back to the body. "A dog," He began as he began to stand up: "Cannot kill me." Alucard was in a standing position now, most of his body halfway restored. "The ones who always kill monsters…are always _humans_." At this point, he was fully alive. In one quick movement, he chomped at the throat of one of the police. Blood gushed out from the wound as he threw the body but clamped on the neck, blood spurting everywhere as Alucard still held the head in his mouth.

"2." With his bare hand, he ripped out the innards of another. "3." The third body was dismembered to pieces, at every joint erupted blood. It was blood heaven. The rest started to run. There was no way to deal with this man. The group ran out the second door they had entered, scared to death from being eyewitnesses to what had happened to the first three. The main entrance slammed shut, locking in the rest. The man was shocked, furiously struggling with the locked door, until from the second doorway Alucard said:

"It won't open." In his mouth was the neck of another policeman, and his eyes glared at the only man ahead in his suite. The body thudded to the ground behind Alucard and he advanced toward the sole survivor. He drew out a gun, and yelled "Monster!"

"I get that a lot," Alucard said with the fresh blood dripping from his mouth. "So what does that make you? Human or dog or monster?" Trembling as he did so, the policeman drew the gun toward his head and shot himself to death. Alucard was disappointed and his face marked disdain. He turned toward the closet where Seras and Kate hid.

"It's okay to come out now." Alucard said.

"Okay." Seras replied as she came out from the closet. The floor was nearly a layer of blood, and her eyes widened in shock. Kate was still inside the closet, writhing as a bat-like wing slowly emerged from her back. Her left hand grew longer with sharp claws, looking demented. The left side of her mouth developed the trademark sharp fangs, and her left eye as well became like the two vampires in the room with her.

"Get ready. We're leaving." Alucard said with his back turned.

"…that is…." Seras said uncertainly.

"Uhn…" An unsteady foot was placed on the floor as she attempted to get out.

"What is it? Hurry up." He turned to face Seras.

"M-m-master…Th-they were hu-hu-humans…"

"…So what?"

"Humans!"

"So what!" He grabbed the front of her clothing and shook her in rage. "So what, Draculina! They start a war, and can you call them human? They came!! Killing, shooting and either shoot or die to fulfill their duty! Everything! War is a gamble!! They bet everything on their weak cards!! That's all! I had to kill them!!" The look on his face softened.

"That cannot be changed, nobody can change it. That's all. Not god, not the devil, not me, not you."

"But…um…" Alucard's face went back to its normal look and released her. "No. That is all." He faced Kate, who was nearly done with the left side of her transformation.

"Let's go, as the best darkness is surprising and strange. Come with me."

"Y-y-yes sir!!" Seras responded. Kate simply nodded and the wing beat once, but not enough to launch her up.

"There are still men to kill, Alucard. Do I come with you or go with Seras?" Alucard smirked.

"A new experience won't be that bad. You can kill again, although that'll take out the fun for me." Kate's sharp fang glittered in the moonlight.

"A new experience? I've already done that twice, killing ghouls. Or should I say humans, as I'm no longer one of them?" The wing folded. "Just one question: So what am I considered if I can still walk in the sun yet while I'm a vampire?" The answer was already in her head.

"A human monster." Alucard answered.

* * *

**Ningento? Human? **The vampire embedded within Kate said.

_I don't need you in this. _Kate gritted out in her head.

**You're not even human, bakemono. **

_I said shut up! _Kate dug her fingernails into her skin.

**Heh heh heh…Let me out, child, to taste the night air. The transformation is already half way done, and only your right side now.**

_Let me do my work, kyuuketsuki. If you weren't even here inside me, I would still have my parents and Naomi-san, bastard._

**Still spiteful, aren't we, little child. **

_If I wasn't even here, you wouldn't exist._

**I would be in another body then. **

_Great. At least I could have a normal life. You're the thing that makes me the vampire. My soul is still human. _

**Too late.**

_What the frick do you mean too late._

**My soul's already begun fusing with your soul, and you're not human anymore.**

_And you know what? I deny it. So I won't bother, damn it.  
_**Ignorant. **Kate shut out the voice of the vampire inside and focused on Alucard laughing at Integra on the phone.

* * *

"…I annihilate them without exception," Alucard replied back into the phone with a grin. "Now give me an order." Integra on the other line was hesitating. "The elite force is probably being controlled by _them_. But they attacked, and the ones I killed and will kill are just humans. I can kill them without a moment's hesitation, without a moment's regret, I can massacre them. Because," He added while pushing up his 'sunglasses': "I am a monster. But what about you, Integra?"

Integra just stood there, listening to Alucard's haunting comments, with Walter standing close by.

"I'll be the one to hold the gun, the one to take aim. I'll load the ammo and the magazine. I pull the slide. I'll release the safety. But," Alucard paused. "Your intent to kill will be what kills them. So, what will you do!! Order me!! Hellsing's chief, Integra Falbourke Wingates Hellsing!!" Integra on the other side furrowed her forehead in concentration.

"Walter." The butler stood to attention.

"Yes."

"A cigar."

"Yes. Right away." He gave a cigar to Integra, and it was obvious the cigar was trembling from Integra's nervousness. Then she bit on it and slammed her hand on the table, yelling into the speaker.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, SERVANT!! I gave you an order, and nothing has changed!! 'Search and Destroy!!' 'Search and Destroy!' Crush everything that gets in our way!! Don't run or hide, and leave from the front door!! Destroy all obstacles and go straight through!!"

"….Hah…haha…hahahahahahaa!!" Alucard smirked. "Roger. Very good, that's the last cover. The one who stands straight and taller when hit! Integra!!" He was satisfied with the answer he received. "Watch me, Lord Hellsing. I'll leave now." The phone call ended with a click, and Kate flinched every once in a while, trying to control the demon inside her. Then all the blood in the room started drawing toward her feet, sucking up the blood the demon so wanted. Seras meanwhile, had been covering the two coffins and wrapping them together.

"Done, Master."

"Go onto the roof and steal a chopper."

"Oh….A chopper….I seeeee…." She drawled out. "How?"

"Somehow." Kate replied swiftly as the fiend inside was being satisfied with the blood.

"Um…well, never mind, I'll manage." Seras looked at Alucard. "But what about you, Master?" The marked grin was on his face, all the sharp teeth revealed.

"We'll check out. We'll walk out the front door, and let _the ones_ above know just _who_ they picked a fight with." The moon shone full and bright outside, the best night for kyuuketsuki.

* * *

Outside the gateway to the suite where more soldiers where placed, communications on the situation were passed back and forth to the base.

"Rear platoon in position."

"Other units arriving one after another."

"In 2 minutes we'll go in. Get flash and gas bombs ready."

"Chief?"

"Yea?" A shock then came to all the men stationed outside as the door opened and Alucard stepped out slowly with Jackal and Joshua drawn, loaded and ready. Kate's wing was barely visible in the darkness behind Alucard and heard him mutter foreign words that she committed to memory. The police were scared out of their wits, and finally one chickened out, shooting at random and others, unnerved at the one man's actions, also panicked, while Alucard simply shot once without looking and blasted them all. Then he started gunfire and the bullets shattered body parts throughout the whole hallway, gouging out eyeballs, shattering brains, exploding backs and ripped torsos. A man screamed into the mic, yelling:

"H…HQ!! Headquarters!! HEADQUARTERS!! It's hell damn it!! Save us!! Save us!!"

"RETREAT!!" The men fled back into the elevator, some lagging behind, but all managing to get into the elevator. Alucard used his "smex beam" (XD) and the door clicked closed, only to be forced open by his two guns.

Kate still stood at the back, waiting for her time. When the elevator reached the first floor, her wing arched and launched her out a glass window, stopping just before the floor of the front door. Her wing arched again as if stretching out, and lowered a little. Suddenly loose pieces of concrete started floating up, and it was the vampire inside her doing so.

She smiled with a reveal of her teeth on the left side and her eyes were now completely red. Alucard soon did his entrance. Bodies of men flew out one for each window and were impaled on the poles of flags. He exited from the middle door and his shadow, next to Kate's, covered the front of the building. The other wing jerked inside her skin as the skin stretched, and burst out from its container, but unveiled itself slowly. There was a film of a slime-like substance, and it dripped off the end of the wing as it did so. Claws once again grew out, but now on her right hand, and the fangs grew. Transformation: Complete. Control over body: Kate.

"Ku ku ku…" The smile so like Alucard's was on her face.

* * *

The Major was meanwhile droning on about war.

"That's it. War has begun again." He looked at the screen with Kate and Alucard on it, while all the other screens had Kate and Alucard separate. Kate's face was hidden, but the smile was obvious. "Look, at _that_. It's so repulsive it makes me shake. But that is what we strive for. Those that dance over life and death. They are on the bridge of sanity and insanity." The corner of his mouth lifted. "But the important thing is he's still as energetic as ever, as with that girl vampire. 'Non-humans' that paid us a visit from the dark."

* * *

"Now come out." Alucard said with his arms crossed and out of the sleeves of the trenchcoat. "I've grown tired of the hors d'oeuvres. Or you will have everyone die." Kate smirked behind him.

"Can I kill the useless ones then?" The voice of hers was slightly different, two voices merged into one. The line of policemen parted, and out came Alhambra. "As he is?"

"My, my, what a splendid manner you dine in, Alucard. Not that that wasn't what I would expect." He bowed. "My name is Tubalcaine Alhambra. Friends call me the "dandy man"."

"Are you in charge of those pathetic men?" Alucard inquired with a pointing hand.

_"Go ahead."_ Alucard said in Kate's mind. _"As soon as our fight begins."_

_"Ku…ne, won't it be fun." _She replied back.

"Longing for eternal life, that is." The "dandy man" replied and dropped at least 500 cards onto the ground. The cards suddenly swerved into the air and attached themselves to Alucard, and with a swipe from Alhambra, and explosion took place. Kate herself then drew out cards, having already figured out the technique. As a test, the card flew at Alhambra and exploded as soon as it touched him.

"Heh…apparently that's not it." Her red eye surveyed the card he was holding. "Two types of cards. Explosion at the swipe of a master card, or razor sharpness." Her shadowed face faced him. "You mix and get a card that can make bleeding last forever." Then she swerved around and sent a card flying at his head. Explosion and blood followed, but only a small cut. "As I expected." Alucard was still standing in the smoke, and made a face of despising others.

"I see, what a completely hopeless lot. So it was you guys. Then its natural I'll be your opponent. I suppose you don't learn after dying once." His eyes slid over to Kate. "Figured it out?" She made a toneless laugh.

"Suppose so." The wings made one flap, and she was slightly behind Alucard, close to the building. "Enjoy." The fight between Alucard and Alhambra began. Cards cut through the concrete and Alucard dodged them all, skidding to and fro in front of the crowd. Kate's power simply deflected them. Her now large, demented hand touched the building. "Have fun." Alhambra's cards missed Alucard and sliced a few people behind him. Alucard also missed with his gun, and killed. Cars exploded, heads sliced off, blood flew. Spikes from the ground impaled police and foolish ones thinking of eternal life, and they were as well strung in the air like the 8 soldiers at Alucard's entrance. Alucard hit Alhambra once, but he became flying cards. Then he was hit in the back with one card and blood spurt everywhere. An explosion came, and Alucard was nowhere in sight, then found on the edge of the building. Alucard was having fun, the look on his face told so, and he zagged up the building. Alhambra simply laughed and landed lightly on the edge of the building, walking up.

"The vampire Alucard is nothing!" Kate sent more spikes from the ground and decided it would be more fun to kill the enemy ahead by pure force. Her wings folded and went back inside herself, and the claws retreated. The only two things that still had the vampire traits were the eyes and the teeth. She dashed at the group and with crushing blows at the necks, sent them to the ground. Every once in a while would be a bite at the neck so the vampire was satisfied. Soon only scattered groups of people were still alive, and there was the fight of Alucard against Alhambra still going on. She leaped up, and a spike came out halfway from the building, which she landed on, then pushed off of it and landed on the top of the building.

The blood was still leaking out of Alucard, and Kate's suspicions were confirmed. Not normal cards or technique. He was laughing, by the way, at Alhambra.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm very happy. To think such fearsome fools such as you still existed." Kate smirked behind him. " 'Millenium', 'The Last Battalion'. I see. So that crazy major is still making the world go insane." His technique with the 'million eyes' was being activated. "Let's begin. Sing. Dance. Alhambra." And just like Kate earlier, his face was similar, sneering. "And squeal like a pig."

"Scream? Me?" He held up three cards. "Seems your head is filled with non-" And he threw the cards at the next syllable: "sense." Kate caught a card and it melted into her skin. Alucard and her both stood there amidst the destruction.

"Dodged again?" He sneered. "You don't stand a chan-" Alhambra was interrupted by a shot from Seras in the smoke. Throwing the cards to stop the attack, but the cards was shredded. Seras kept shooting with her gun, but all of them blocked by quick instinct. "You damned girl!!" Then the first gun ran out of ammo and Seras now used her famous gun that was taller than her. She shot, but a card that Alhambra threw sliced through the bullet. Kate was suddenly in front of Seras and kicked the gun up with her foot and held it in place as she caught the card that was about to hit her. The two pieces of the fired bullets earlier exploded behind Alhambra.

Kate quickly moved out of Seras's view. The gun dropped back down and it was a good thing that Alucard diverted Alhambra's attention. "Dandy man" threw some cards at "Alucard" but it turned out to be bats. Then once again Alucard was behind Alhambra, and shot, so in that spot, an explosion soon occurred from his cards. It was Baskerville. Then again, Alucard was behind him, this time the real one. Alucard seized his wrist and screwed his right leg in the opposite direction with his foot. Alhambra was in complete shock and Alucard said:

"Scream…like a pig." His hand was raised back and shot at him, slicing through his left arm. After the deed was done, Alucard held his head.

"Checkmate, dandy man. Now reveal everything." Alucard "chomped" on Alhambra's neck, and the vampire burst into a fire, and blood flowed out from him, making a large cross on the top of the building. Alucard burst out from the "fire" with a shower of cards of something like paper.

"Master!" Seras said. Then Alucard, for no reason, started clapping his hands. Kate scoffed in the corner.

"Now's he's mister happy." After he clapped, a chopper flew by and Pip was in it.

"Time ta go!!"

"What happened to the coffin?" Alucard asked with a satisfied look.

"Ah…R-right!" Alucard was looking out at the distance.

"MASSTTER ALLLUCCCARDDD!! Hurry up!! Won't last much longer!! Hurry upppppp hurry WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pip sighed. "Master…."

"Kill your enemies, kill your allies, your country, your people, yourself, no matter how much you kill, it's never enough. We're both troublesome warmongers, aren't we, Major?" Kate was right next to him when he finished his outspoken thoughts and socked him all the way to the chopper.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" He yelled.

"MOVE IT PORKY!" Kate yelled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Vatican, Maxwell was inquiring a bishop about the Major. Quite a mouthful of information and opinions mostly were passed.

"…Vampire Production Project. Codename "Letzt Battalion"." But apparently the bishop was a fool, underestimating the leader of the Vatican Section XIII and passing no real detail, but it was the inquisition. It ended with an "Amen" and a dead bishop.

Back at the scene, the media had gotten a hold and reported results.

"…210 people have died, 94 injured. We have yet to find the ones who caused this, and there was the CNN helicopter found at the outskirts of the city, but empty when it was found. The pilot remembered nothing, strangely, and he was walking around blankly. Authorities claim some drug was used, and are investigating. This is live in Brazil."

* * *

Alucard and Kate were still having their shouting match.

"PORK BUN!" Kate hollered.

"OLD HAG!" Alucard shot back.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"A YOUNG GUY COMPARED TO YOU!"

"OH!! THAT'S THE VAMPIRE INSIDE YOU DUNCE BAKA!! YOU'RE A FREAKING OLD MAN PERVERT GUY WHO TRIES SEDUCING WOMEN AND YOU'RE A FREAKING RAPIST!!" She got him there.

"YOU-!"

"Bah."

* * *

XD Shouting matched between another! XD


	5. Aftermath

The aftermath of the fight...XD

* * *

Alucard and Kate were still having their shouting match.

"PORK BUN!" Kate hollered.

"OLD HAG!" Alucard shot back.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"A YOUNG GUY COMPARED TO YOU!"

"OH!! THAT'S THE VAMPIRE INSIDE YOU DUNCE!! YOU'RE A FREAKING OLD MAN PERVERT GUY WHO TRIES SEDUCING WOMEN AND YOU'RE A FREAKING RAPIST!!" She got him there.

"YOU-!"

"Bah." She turned her back to him. "Go call Integra." Kate grabbed her backpack that now rested on top of Alucard's coffin and walked into a bathroom. When she came out, her outfit was still black, but now black pants and a rather stylish black trenchcoat. The trenchcoat had two loose collars, even though it was only one layer.

The second collar was longer at the top while the one on top was shorter. Two "spikes" rose up from the front, and underneath the slip on trenchcoat, she wore a black spaghetti strap. It was long-sleeved and on the right side were two mini bat wings that were blood red. The top was open, and about half a foot down, it connected, so it was like a dress, but not really. Then a foot down more, the fabric was cut down the middle and now she had room for easy moving. Her hands were in two barely visible pockets and the bag swung from an arm.

"…I've carved what they are thinking into my brain." She heard Alucard say as she exited and went back to them. Her hair was also down again, making her unrecognizable.

"Ja." Alucard said after a moment's silence. Kate heard Integra's voice.

"Return immediately and formalize a report."

"Oh?" Alucard smirked. "I see the round table is pressuring you."

"I wish. It's a personal order from above."

"Above that? So?" He replied in a carefree manner.

"From Her Majesty herself. The round table is being called together."

"Really!! The Queen!!"

"It's not funny! Get out of there and come back!! Don't make her wait!! The 13th chapter has started moving. I don't want them to get ahead!"

"Ja. By the way, did you like the battle? Did it _excite_ you? With the flames, burning black and red?"

"YOU IDIOT!! SHUT UP! None of your business!! Hurry and come back IDIOT!!" The phone call ended with a crash. Alucard chuckled.

"Complicating beings, humans."

"And you weren't one before?" Kate inquired with a knowing smile. Seras and Pip came back, with McDonald's in Pip's hand. Seras looked so odd, not wearing her usual uniform, and wore a tight T-shirt and jeans in its place.

"It's no good. Can't get another plane for a week."

"Out of the question." He turned to them. "Get ready, you two. Kate's already ready."

"Eh?"

"We'll steal an aircraft." Pip and Seras just stood there……

"NONONONONONNONNONNONONONONO WE'LL DIE DIE DIEDIE THIS TIME WE'LL DIE FOR SURE I'LL DIE I'LL DIE I DON'T WANN I DON'T WANNA….." Pip was freaking out. Alucard was having a shocked expression on his face, but not at Pip, of course. Seras noticed it. She looked through the door eyehole and became aware of the figure of Anderson coming. Running away from the door and panicking became her ideal thought as Alucard just smiled.

"!! WAGH!! AEE!!" Pip stood next to the door, going "Whut?" Then the door was kicked down by Anderson's foot and now his grand entrance. Alucard and him started walking toward one another. Kate smirked.

"What happened to you?" Anderson shot a glare at Kate. "Ignore it." But then both Alucard and Anderson went at each other, Alucard hit in the face, Anderson in the chest. "Too late."

"Bwahaha…monster (Alucard)!!" Anderson said.

"So…you couldn't wait any longer. (Anderson) Human!" They kept exchanging blow for blow. Kate sighed in the corner.

"Idiots."

"Ga hahahahaha….Human! Ha ha!" Then Anderson drew out two bayonets, Alucard his guns. Pip drew out a pistol, muttering: "Shit fuck!" Then:

"DOOORRYYAAAAA!!" All three men were like "WTF" and out came Seras with her oversized gun and a large bullet in her mouth. "Ack." Anderson had his two bayonets up to the side of his, his eyes wide and "serious."

"Heh." He then threw the bayonets at Seras, which the gun deflected the two weapons. Then he picked up his glasses, which were shattered and bent. A bayonet of his struck a piece of paper to the wall. He was a complete mess, rather. No shape to really be killing.

"About 3 km north is a Vatican airport disguised as a country airport. There's a small jet warming up. Go. Hurry and go. Those are its papers, take it and go, while I can still control my desire to kill you all."

* * *

"Alucard." Kate tapped him. "Nani?" Alucard woke up, eyes wide, with blood as tears streaming down his face. "Daijoubu?" He didn't respond. Seras was 'Z-ing' away inside her coffin, and Pip made an announcement.

"Sirrrrr we're almost at England. We're gonna prepare for landing in 10 minutes."

"…A dream?" He looked mad with himself. "I!? Dream? Ridiculous." Kate sighed.

'In his little world again.' She produced a soccer ball and smacked him in the face with it, sending his head backward.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Alucard roared with vein pops after his head came back up and was holding the soccer ball in front of his face. Caught with his guard off. Kate-3 Alucard-NADA. BAH.

"Wake up, do-do." She replied in a carefree manner. He was about to throw it back at her when Kate popped the soccer ball with a pin. "Too slow."

* * *

Outside London, in a place called Royal Villa "Crownie House", Integra with the other members of the Round Table sat patiently, although Integra was a bit ticked. In a shadow, a female voice asked:

"Sir Hellsing. Is he not here yet?"

"No. I believe he will be here shortly." Integra replied. Then the door opened with a "Cha" and in entered Pip, Alucard, Kate, and Seras. Kate had no emotion whatsoever while Alucard seemed slightly pleased and Seras was in awe.

"To have all of you gathered here is simply wonderful." Alucard said. He started walking toward Integra and spoke: "I have returned, my Master."

"Good work, my servant." Then she became abrupt. "Take off your sunglasses. You are in the presence of the queen." Alucard took them off and approached the queen, her two bodyguards shocked but asking him to stay back.

"…..It's been a long time, Alucard."

"About 50 years, yes, and you've already become queen."

"Let me see your face." Her hands extended and took Alucard's head in her hands.

"You never change do you….vampire. I've become so old. I'm just a little old wrinkly lady now."

"You're as much as a tomboy as you were 50 years ago, young lady. No. You are now truly a beautiful queen."

"Ha ha….Make your report, vampire."

"There was once an insane major. 'Let's make an army of immortals.' The reckless thought became reality, thanks to blood and insanity." Alucard began.

"So that's the Millenium Project." Integra said.

"Right, but 55 years ago that project was ruined by Walter and me. However, they never really gave up, lurking in the darkness. Everyone wanted to forget them and did forget, while slowly, they grew. Now they're frighteningly close to completing a perfect vampire, a Kampf Gruppe of vampires, not human, this was the return of the mythical army of Siegfred. The remains of the Third Reich, Last Battalion."

The Round Table along with the Vatican, each in separate groups, began conversing. Then a young teenager appeared, with two black ears like a neko.

"Tubalcain's blood let me know. Not really…no good at all!" The Vatican bodyguard and Pip drew their guns out, but she stopped them with two hands. "Wait. I'm a special envoy. I have no intention of fighting."

"Special envoy? How did you get in here? Walter!" Integra screeched.

"Our defenses are perfect. Nothing has been breached." The old servant replied.

"Don't bother." The teenager said. "I am everywhere, and nowhere." Seras was quite surprised. "For the Vaticans, there is an important message from the major." Then there was a slam from a hand and at that point, the envoy noticed Seras.

"…What?" Seras asked.

"Hello." He bowed slightly. Seras sweatdropped, then bowed back.

"…Hello." Then the representative clicked a button, but nothing showed.

"Eh?" Click. Click. Finally the major showed up on the screen, slightly blurred and static. At that point Kate slid out of the shadows, against her own will.

* * *

**Him. It's him. The bastard who killed the dog and family. **

_I forgot about the dog. _

**The dog's at HQ in Alucard's room.**

_Won't he get lonely?_

**He's been lonely for 40 years. It's not much of a difference. **The vampire inside growled. **That bastard. I long to strangle him to death. But he's constantly being guarded by that doctor and werewolf, and the envoy is also a werewolf. **

**He's the one responsible for your parents. They've done nothing, and he sends a vampire who willingly went with him. The moron deserves to be killed. **

_Otou-san and okaa-san…did they know about him?_

**What do you think, girl?**

_…They didn't...they didn't know, huh?_

* * *

"…Really great." The Major said through the video radio.

"Hahah." The girl laughed. Then Alucard moved to where the Major could see him.

"Hey there, Major."

"It's been a while, Alucard. I'm delighted to see you again." Kate in the corner had her right hand in a fist.

"…Bastard." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**You understand, don't you?**

_He's the one who killed my parents, and the one before me. What did you expect? Me to say 'oh well who gives a shit'? Pf. _

* * *

"…What is your purpose?" Integra said. "For what purpose are you doing this!? Answer me!"

"Purpose?" The Major laughed. "Fraulein, that is known as a foolish question. Simply put, we have no purpose." Kate noted this and swore to god she was going to kill him with her bare hands and the help of the vampire. They loathed him. "If it's for a purpose, don't do it." He snapped his fingers and vampires came running and did their job. The sounds that came out of the screen were horrendous. Kate bared her teeth and slightly, the fangs grew. She was enraged along with the vampires inside.

"Waoh. Looks a bit stiff, Major." The werewolf said, rubbing the back of her head. Everyone was in shock, Pip so much he even dropped his cigarette. Maxwell simply said:

"You bastards have lost it."

"Hm, you're one to talk, leader of the Vatican's 13th chapter."

"Yeah, I am. You're not normal."

"Fortunately, your God guarantees my madness. But may I ask? Just who guarantees your God's sanity?" Maxwell was shocked. "Just who do you think you're talking to? Perhaps I should have worn the black uniform of the SS? My enemy is neither you nor England! It's that man who is standing happily over there!" Alucard was laughing. Kate had the urge to sock his brains out.

* * *

**Kid, calm down.**

_SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT BASTARD IS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FAMILY! If it weren't for him, Naomi-san wouldn't have died!_

**Calm. Down. **

_Just to get through to Alucard through me! Integra knew it, her father knew it, Alucard and Walter knew it! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN!?_

**Don't make me.**

* * *

Even though Kate didn't give her thoughts to the vampire, she was still raging.

"Alucard. Seras." Integra said. "Fire." Kate didn't do anything, since her name wasn't called. Alucard blasted the head of the envoy, and Seras exploded the screen. Kate still stood in the corner.

"Is that the girl?" The queen asked. Alucard's eyes slid over to Kate.

_"Go."_ Kate didn't do anything. Instead she turned her back and walked out.

"Shy, is she?" Alucard said nothing but looked at the spot where Kate had exited. "Well. Sir Hellsing, Alucard." Alucard looked back at the Queen as did Integra. "This is a direct order. Defeat them."

Kate ran back to her home and she slammed the front door shut and looked at her shaking hands, palms face up. She had this uncontrollable rage inside her, and started pounding the floor with her fists.

"WHY!?" She roared. "Goddamn it, why!?" Tears streamed down her face.

**…Kid. There's a lot of things to what I say why, even after a thousand years. **Kate attempted to block her out. **Why does the Earth turn? Why does emotion sometime control us? Why are there insane people like him? Why do we exist? Why is there life? How the hell does anyone know? **

Kate was reminiscing. _If we get the chance, will you help me kill him? _

**Heh. What do you think. Of course. **

_And stop calling me kid._

**You're a kid to me. **

_Then you're a granny. _

**Don't smart talk.**

_To hell._

**Hmf. **The phone rang, and Kate knew it would be either Alucard or Integra. It rang. And rang. Then it stopped. And it rang. Kate had about a googolcomplex worth of popped veins.

_God dammit, it's getting annoying. _

**Pick it up.**

**_sigh. _**_Fine. _She picked up the phone. "Naomi residence."

"KATE YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" Integra shrieked into the phone.

"No can do." Kate replied icily. "I plan to be alone with myself for a while."

"There's a war coming, and you plan to be alone?!"

"What do you think." Kate retorted. "We're alone." With that she slammed the phone done. In about 1.598763859 milliseconds, the phone rang again. She left the phone hanging first and then unplugged the phone line.

"What are you doing?" Alucard's voice came from behind her.

"Get out." Kate said without any timbre. He stood where he was. She sighed. "I…I'm just frustrated."

"About what?"

"…Forget it." Her back was still turned. "Please. Get out."

"…" The front door clicked. Kate walked into the piano room, now shimmering in the sunlight. Her fingers glided across the ivory and black keys, and she sat on the bench. Starting on the C an octave below middle C, she then started one of her one compositions, a sad and mournful song but full of pounding chords along with emotion. The whole song, in total, with frenzied parts and slow fractions, was about 16 minutes. The last chord hung in the air, sparkling clear. She then thought about the song "Chain" and "Hikari Sasuhou" from Back-On, and thought of how to play it on the piano. With a few experiments, she was able to perfect the tune.

_Time to break da chain.  
no pain don't be afraid  
but kawara nai  
same ol'days same ol'ways.  
mawari tsudukeru tokei uh … kawaki kitta koukei  
Repeat sareta mainichi  
zutto nukedase nai kono houteishiki  
kago no nakade ayatsura reta papetto (puppet)  
kakike sun da Noise…  
Can you hear my voice_

_hakidashi te nagesute ta  
rikutsu bakari no hokori  
kanashimi ni hibiku kaze jiyuu e to sasou  
Go my way_

_saa iko u ze! kusari hazushi te! tsubasa hiroge! aoi sekai e…_

_On time to break da chain, no pain don't be afraid.  
jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e  
That's the sign its time to try you gotta fly  
Ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky_

_teritsukeru hi zashide ichi nichi hajimari  
itsumo doori suniikaa ni himo tooshi  
onaji michinori onajimi no story.  
I wanna step in da michi no ryouiki  
Hell I know you can't stop me  
hikari o mitsuke ta tokino youni  
The winds at my back  
so it's time to fly  
jibun shinji tobitateyo right now!_

_haiiro ni tsutsumare ta taiyou o yobisamasu  
haiboku o korogashi te asu e to tsunagu  
My wish_

_saa iko u ze! kusari hazushi te! tsubasa hiroge! aoi sekai e…_

_You ready to wake up  
you gotta fly with us  
yami ga me o samasu mou hikari sasu…_

_you ready to wake up _

_you gotta fly with us_

_saa iko u ze! kusari hazushi te! tsubasa hiroge! aoi sekai e…_

During the whole thing, she slipped at times, but not enough to make the song sound horrible. (XD) The vampire inside was resting, and didn't hear the two songs she had played. A tear had sneaked through her shield during her playing. Kate then walked to a corner that had the balcony sliding door a foot away, and slept with tears running down her face, sitting up straight.

Alucard came back in after he was sure she was away. He entered again and saw the tip of Kate's hair slip past a doorway. Walking down the hallway to where she was, the doorway led down another corridor to a separate room with a black grand piano. He hid behind the second entrance, and heard her play her two songs. The second song, he understood the meaning perfectly.

'It reflects her. Does she know?'

-Yume-

It all began on a normal, windy, November day. It had already been twelve years since _that_ day. Ms. Naomi took me in since that fateful day, and Mr. Takahashi obliged to teach me kendo. It was a happy life.

But now it was almost the end of her Senior year, late June, with unseasonable cold weather for the past months, as if something was foreboding.

"Naomi-san! I'm leaving to Takahashi-san's house!" It was four o'clock, and I was already late to kendo. Even though I wasn't necessarily Japanese, I had liked their tradition, and Naomi-san was fine with that, and Takahashi-san, obviously, was Japanese.

"Ok! Be back in time for dinner!"

"Hai!!" With my slick black long hair (a foot away from reaching the ground, about four feet long) flowing behind me, I stuffed my kendo clothes into a small black backpack. Naomi-san was also my foreign language teacher (And guess what language?) at my high school, British Academy High School, and I was a senior, so it was rather funny when my other classmates would stare as I would talk with Naomi-san like she was my mother. She taught Japanese, and Naomi-san had told me before why she had a Japanese last name.

_-Flashback-_

"Naomi-san, why do you have a Japanese last name even though you aren't really Japanese?" I had asked when I was first brought into her home. Her home was in the traditional Japanese style, with bamboo and a tatami floor.

I loved it at first sight, with the exquisiteness. The kitchen was tidy, with a table and four cushions. The living room was heaven. There were two soft-as-feather couches that could fit five people on each, a marble table and a plasma TV (80 inches! AND always being replaced with a new one when it wore out.) and a game system. All the bedrooms had a desk, chair, and a futon with covers and pillows. The whole place smelled like fresh straw, and the master room was GIGANTIC.

The futon was HUGE. I was gaping the first time I saw it, and Naomi-san laughed at my facial expression. Her bedroom led to the bathroom, and enclosed inside was basically a mini-spring. Everything was sparkly clean…somehow.

"My husband was Japanese. Everyone in his family was Japanese, and he strongly believed in keeping the culture alive. That's why I fell in love with him. My name was originally Danica Qio, but when I married my husband, my name changed to Danica Naomi, although I would have preferred to keep my maiden name." Her eyes seemed to dim slightly, as if thinking about a recoiling past. I had believed her husband had died, but I didn't dare ask.

"What's a maiden name?"

"The name you are given when you're born." Naomi-san's big chocolate-brown eyes smiled kindly at me, with her medium brown length hair, ending in curls. She seemed to always smile, everything about Naomi-san did. Her height was average, not too tall, or too short, just about right for wearing a kimono all the time, with the exception of some occasions. Sometimes she wore her hair in a bun with golden-colored chopsticks with a décor at the tips. But the golden-colored decorations seemed to gleam white in the sun, almost implying white gold.

"Naomi-san…"

"Hm?"

"Arigato…"

"Hm? For what?"

"Taking me in…" My eyes averted away from Naomi-san, looking at the floor.

"It's ok, I was originally a good friend with your mother, so I naturally wanted to take you as a child, as I wasn't able to with my husband." I brightened up at the fact.

"Really?"

"Hai!" We both giggled together, and thus began my optimistic attitude.

-_End Flashback_-

"Oh! Kendo girl!"  
"HAI!?" I halted from running out of the house. Normally, I would have been angry—no, blowing at the fact—when some random person at my high school called me that, but Naomi-san was an exception. I was the only person in my entire school that actually liked Japanese culture and did sword fighting. Naomi-san appeared at the sliding door, with a wooden sword and a genuine, real sword in her hands. The sword was silver and gold infused with black dragons at the handle, light as a feather for maximum performance. The sheath was black and this time, the dragons were outlined in gold. Father told me his great-great-great grandfather made it. Along was the belt that held the dragon sword and sheath.

"You forgot your swords!"

"Arigato!!" I hastily grasped the swords and dashed towards Takahashi-san's house. It was a mile away.

-Takahashi-sensei's home-

"SENSEI!! I'M HERE!!" I was panting.

"You're late again…" Takahashi sweat dropped.

"SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..BLEH." I regained my composure and went into the bathroom to change into my kendo clothes. When I came out, the pants were black and the top a navy blue with the symbol that was also on both of my hands implanted on the back in white. Sensei had made it especially for me, and he gave it to me on my eighth birthday, two years after _that_ day. My hair was in a high ponytail with a large loop, but even with the loop, it reached down to my waist.

"Shall we start?"

"Hai, sensei."

-A few hours later…-

"Alright, that's enough for today." It was five-thirty PM.

"Arigato sensei."

"I will tell you this, that you might soon surpass me with that ability of yours, being able to catch everything by one glance." He sighed. "You might have to find a new sensei soon."

"EH?? IIE…that's not happening…I still have a lot to learn from you, Takahashi-sensei!"

"I thank you for that…"

"Anyway! I gotta go back to the house!"

"Okay, be careful!" I gathered my clothes and folded them carefully into my backpack and with the belt hanging loosely around my waist, I heading in the direction of my home, but as soon as Takahashi-sensei's complex was out of sight, I turned into the woods to train at my secret spot, where the cherry blossoms bloomed in spring. I kept walking towards my spot, and it was at the hills where I could view the whole city. Naturally, where we lived, was in a near-isolated town close to the Atlantic Ocean. The trees had grown larger, and now secured me in the area where I trained. Luckily, this was where my father and mother's spirit dwelled.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" I called out in the midst of the trees. Two forms resembling my mother and father materialized close to where I was. "Konnichi wa, otou-san, okaa-san!" The two spirits smiled at me, as I came here everyday to train and their graves weren't too far from my training spot.

My father and I sparred with each other, and since my father had a lot of experience with swords as a kid, he taught me new tricks I never knew. My mother would sit off to the side and tend to my wounds if I had any.

But today, when we were only half way through our usual sparring match, my father and mother suddenly dissipated to thin air with worried expressions on their faces. It was dark, but usually the match would last until nine or so. Naomi-san usually came home late from work, so we always had dinner later. I glanced at my watch, it was eight-thirty.

'What?' I thought.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" I called out but no reply. "Nani…" (What…) I strapped on my backpack and the belt, with the wooden sword in my hand.

"Finding your parents, kendo girl?" A voice suddenly called out from behind. I gasped and wheeled around with a vein pop meanwhile….somehow…, with my two swords drawn, known as 'Nitouryuu', or for a user, 'Nitou user'. My arms crossed over one another but my stance was different. My left shoulder was drawn back, holding out my right foot, and leaving half of my body open, with one of the tips leaning more towards the right than principle, and vice versa for my other sword tip…and this is known as….

**Tennen Ri Shin Ryuu Hiraseigan. **

(A/N I got the Nitouryuu and Tennen Ri Shin Ryuu Hiraseigan from 'Peacemaker', so that move is NOT mine. Just a heads up.)

"Dare!?" (Who!?) There was a silence, and not a soul in sight. "Daremo inai…Nani?" (There's no one there…What?) I didn't dare let my guard down.

'Ok…Calm down…Just as sensei said, I can feel spirits and stuff.' I took in a deep breath and let my sense conquer. 'San. Three spirits. One I don't recognize…' I tensed up. 'AND IT'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!!' My wooden sword bashed at the head and I did a back flip and basically floated in the air while striking my 'real' sword at the neck. Yet…this…thing, managed to catch the blade and the practice sword. 'WHAT.' Time seemed to slow down. I saw this thing…twelve years ago, on _that_ day, I saw this thing. Along with someone who had said: 'Iscariot. Thirteenth Division. AMEN.' It was him. And he looked up. This time, I saw the face.

_-Flashback-_

That man was walking toward me as I was collapsed on the ground, in a pool of blood, my eyes clouded and distant. He was dressed in a blood-colored red, not as vibrant, but not dull either. His face was black with shadow, but I saw the teeth…the teeth of a vampire. He wore a fedora hat, wide brimmed with some kind of white décor at the base. The hair was a meshed mess of wild mangy black hair.

On the outside was a long red trenchcoat and his tie was an unusual knot. Inside the coat was a charcoal outfit with a ruffled white shirt inside, and he wore leather-riding boots that clacked with every step, almost intentional. But what he wore on his hands surprised me the most. He wore white gloves containing a transmutation circle on the surface, with a star in the middle and a circle surround the outside, and symbols surrounding the circle.

The symbol on my hands…was almost the same. I glanced at my nearly dead and cold hands, it was more of a circle with a rectangle going across, a square diagonal, and a triangle starting from the ends of the rectangle, ending at the center of the top of the circle, and one upside-down, vice versa.

(A/N I'm sorry if that was confusing!)

The white gloves were splattered with blood.

I closed my eyes.

-_End Flashback-_

'Shit.' I ripped the swords out of his grasp and landed a mere five feet away behind him. Our backs were facing one another. His eyes…were slit and almost like a cat's eye, but it was red.

"Who are you?" I didn't turn around to question.

"You might find that out soon enough." I could almost feel the smile on his face. "And someone is in danger."

'Naomi-san.' I turned around and pointed my sword at his neck.

"What did you do to Naomi-san!!" I was raging with anger. "What did you do!!" He chuckled, and was suddenly in front of me, sword discarded out of his way, and my wrist in his grip. I saw through memories a man bouncing around at an extremely fast speed, and a silver and black gun, possibly his own. And something like a large black demon dog with LOTS of eyes similar to his. I struggled but at the same time absorbed the quickness of the 'enemy' through his memories along with his speed.

(A/N OK. I'm REALLY sorry if you couldn't follow that.)

"It's useless, half-vampire." At that, I was in shock, but nonetheless still struggled. "And I did nothing to this Naomi-san."

"You…How…?" 'How did he know?'

"Listen to me, half-vampire."

"Iie." I glared at him and with my hand, did a transmutation. Spikes formed from the ground and attacked, and I was able to get away. The swords tucked into the belt, I ran.

I was born like this. These odd markings on both of my hands, at the center of my palm. Was I a monster? The feeling I got inside me was different. I didn't feel like human. I felt like I was something else before. Otou-san and okaa-san didn't reject me. They only ignored my pain.

The other thing that made me odd, my father and mother had blond hair, but I had black. I looked nothing like my parents, almost someone else. I was probably someone else in reality.

My teachers and classmates did. I felt like a dog. I felt like dirt. Nothing. My classmates would consider me as trash, not even worthy to be living. I didn't know why. I cried. And cried. Those transmutation circles…When I was at school, nothing was right. I did a transmutation once, because I forgot my pencil at home. I had thought about it, and the circle glowed for an instant, and the ground, from my transmutation, formed a pencil.

My ability was to sense other thing average people couldn't do. I could just think something, and without any movement produce it. My hands didn't need to touch the ground to form something. It could be in the air. I could also see memories if I touched someone. But the ability that people hated me for was the ability to catch everything with a glance. The callings only got worse as time went.

High school wasn't any better. Only Naomi-san appreciated my talent. I had only one friend, but despite that, Naomi-san made my life better. I learned to smile more, but deep inside, I was still lonely and cold.

"Naomi-san!" I slammed the sliding door open. "Naomi-san! Naomi-san! KUSO!" (Shit) I dashed through the house, searching each room. I checked my room last…and she was there. But the scene was different. Blood. It was the blood. Naomi-san was dead. I went to her side. "NAOMI-SAN!! NAOMI-SAN!!" I shook her. Tears fell down, embedded with sadness. "NAOMI-SAN!! ONEGAI! WAKE UP!!" (Please) I hugged her bloodied and cold body. 'But why was she home so early?' I glanced at the answering machine. I closed her terrified eyes forever, and placed her back on the ground. I walked over to the machine, and pressed the message button.

_One message. _

_Hey, Danica, can you come home early? I need to ask you something._

That was the trouble. It was in my voice. Mine. I balled my hands into a fist.

'Who the hell said that!? It wasn't me either! And I would NEVER call Naomi-san 'Danica.'' I heard a shuffling behind me. I turned around, and sure enough, it was Naomi-san rising. 'WHAT THE HELL!?' She headed at me, almost like a zombie.

"Naomi-san! It's me!" She still headed at me. "OY! NAOMI-SAN!!" No effect. "Damn." I ran out of the house, two blocks later, surrounding me were a bunch of others similar to how Naomi-san was. "Shit." I drew out the sword.

_-Flashback-_

"Remember, you will only draw this sword in times of need."

"Yes, father."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." My father ruffled my head.

"Good girl."

_-End Flashback-_

'Hai, tou-san.' My sword was a flicker of flashes and I had to defend myself. I needed to kill…again. The problem was that the men, including the police force, had guns. One stuck at my left rib, another grazing my face and arms. 'I need to get out.' It was like invisible arrows…well, it's obvious. I remembered that vampire's memory and his quick movement and manipulated it to my use. I soon was back in the forest, and with blood freshly dripping, I knew it was basically a trail, but I couldn't help that. I leaned against a tree, clutching my side and started coughing with my left hand covering my mouth. When I pulled it away, it was speckled with blood.

'Damn.' Cough. Cough.

"I hate this…" I winced while saying it to myself.

"Congratulations on…" A voice pealed out. "escaping my ghouls…" A gun formed from the ground and came into my left hand. I aimed behind me while turning around. Dust skidded up from my steps. I saw a blurry figure in the foliage…and it was another vampire. "half-vampire." My eyes widened in shock and I shot at the figure.

"Who the heck are you!?" I fired more and ran away, in the direction of a cliff. But it was a special overhang that overlooked the town and in the distance, the sea.

-End Yume-

Kate jerked out of her sleep and felt cloth slip down. The cloth was Alucard's trenchcoat.

"That idiot." She muttered and stood up, holding onto the trenchcoat. She walked into the living room and found Alucard resting peacefully on the couch. Then a force from behind knocked her over and on top of Alucard, which woke him up. Kate was immensely blushing, and the dog kept jumping up and down on Alucard's legs. She pushed herself off and the dog licked Alucard's face, who was desperately trying to get the dog off. Alucard's cheeks were a faint red, and Kate didn't let that slip by. Alucard sat up and threw the dog to the ground.

"ALUCARD!!" Kate smacked him. He grumbled.

"My master wants you back at headquarters." Alucard crash landed back onto the couch. "I'm tired."

"Oh! And I'M NOT TIRED!?" Kate sighed and dragged him by the arm, toward the front door. "And okay, I'll go back to headquarters. BLEH."

-Headquarters-

Alucard was resting again peacefully in his chair, all around him packets and packets of medicinal blood. Seras and Walter entered.

"Master, Integra…" She blinked at the scene before her. "Woah. He's sleeping." Walter picked up one of the packets.

"He drunk his fill. Perhaps he smelled the scent of war."

* * *

ALright!


End file.
